A Change in Plans
by Gohan's Saiyan Warrior
Summary: When the rocket ship leaves with out Goku,the teen z-fighters and thier new friend to find the Black Star Dragon Balls.The group faces many gruesom battles with villans from all over.NEW VILLAINS AND THE SAME!inspired by my friend and favorite author:KaitAstrophe95 Trunks/Pan Goten/Bra OC/OC
1. Winter Wonders

**Hey this is Gohan's Saiyan Warrior with my very first story! I hope you enjoy it**

**Few Facts:**

**Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter along with her twin Tara (MY OC)**

**This will take place from the beginning of GT to the end**

**I have a few extra villians**

**I don't like flames but helpful advice it alright**

Chapter 1: Winter Wonders

It was a happy time for the z-fighters, something that didn't happen very often. Buu was defeated and everyone was home safe and happy just like it was before the evil pink monster showed up.

Pan and Tara, Goku and ChiChi's twin girls were growing more and more each day. They were almost identical with a few differences that easily separated them. Pan always kept her hair shorter than Tara's, her hair had never been longer than her shoulder blades. Pan looked more like ChiChi while Tara looked very much like a girl version of her oldest older brother, Gohan. Both girls though had their parents and brothers wrapped around their fingers. Tara would wear skirts if needed, but Pan refused to and Bra and Tara both would have to force her to wear one.

Pan was more of the leader of the group of girls, her being the middle oldest. Bra was born three months before the twins and Pan was born ten minutes before her twin.

Now it was Christmas and the Sons were over at the Briefs visiting like they've done every year since the defeat of Buu. The girls were now seven and the boys were now ten, Trunks was almost eleven.

"Well look at this" Trunks said smirking as he looked at the girls. "Is my Panna wearing a dress?"

"Shut up Trunks" Pan told him crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. "My mom forced it on me, and Tara didn't even try to help."

"I was putting on my dress" Tara told her. "Momma doesn't have to force me."

"Well I think Pan looks beautiful" Bra said. "You should really wear a dress more often."

Pan still had her arms crossed from Trunks comment and he laughed lightly at her.

"You aren't mad at me are you Panna?"

"No" Pan told him stubbornly.

"Then you won't mind dancing with me" Trunks told her smirking.

"I don't feel like dancing" Pan told him.

"I think you do" Trunks told her.

"You think you know so much about me don't you Trunks Briefs?!" Pan told him her hands now on her hips and her face flushing with anger.

"Oh I don't think, I know" Trunks told her before holding his hand out to her.  
"Wanna dance now?"

Pan wanted to stay made at him, really she did but she just couldn't.

"Okay" Pan said taking his hand.

"Where's Goten?" Bra asked Tara after Trunks and Pan had left.

"Where do you think?" Tara said with a smile on her face. "First chance he got he took off to the buffet table."

"I swear he never stops eating" Bra said.

"Yeah, him and Papa both" Tara said talking about Goku. "You had best go pull him away before he eats everything."

Bra laugher was chime like as she took off to the table, happy to finally be able to see Goten.

Tara sighed as she watched Bra take off. She turned her head and saw Pan laughing at something Trunks was saying. It was so obvious to everyone around that them two were indeed bonding and they would be mates when older, even if they did argue a lot. That was just Trunks and Pans relationship. Goten and Bra were the same way, everyone could tell they would be together. Their relationship however was not like Trunks and Pans because they didn't argue.

Tara didn't have anyone like that. She knew there was someone out there for her, he was always in her dreams. She just wished she knew where he was.

"Tara" Gohan said catching her attention. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her holding out his arms.

Tara smiled brightly at him before jumping in his arms as he walked out to the dance floor.

"Goten!" Bra said attacking him when she saw him at a table eating.

"Hey Bra!" He said finishing his plate.

"Come dance with me!" Bra said pulling on his arm.

"Oh I don't know... I can't really dance."

"Please..." Bra said poking out her bottom lip.

"Oh okay" Goten said making Bra squeal happily before dragging him to the dance floor.

"Trunks" Pan hissed as he lead her through the Capsule Corp building. "I swear if we get caught-"

"Calm down will you?" He told her as they entered the kitchen. "We won't get caught I promise" he said a smirk growing on his face.

"What are you doing anyways?" Pan asked him.

"I'm only going to tell you this Panna because I know you can keep a secret-"

"Yeah, yeah" Pan told him. "Just tell me already."

"Alright, everyone is spending the night tonight, right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you know that almost everyone drinks coffee when they wake up?"

"Not really no..."

"Well they do. My parents drink it like a drug addict pops pills every morning and your mom drinks quite a bit when she wakes up. Krillin drinks it, Yamcha drinks it, Tien drinks it..."

"Okay so?" Pan said still confused.

Trunks smirked "We are going to replace the powdered creamer and sugar with flour and salt."

"That's brilliant..." Pan said before grinning. "Can you imagine their faces when they taste it?!"

"I knew you would improve" Trunks said happily as he got busy with changing stuff.

Once he was finished Pan grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room before they got caught.

"Panna look" Trunks said stopping in the middle of a hallway as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Pan said staring at the strange plant hanging on the ceiling.

"It's a mistletoe, it means we have to kiss" he told her.

"Says who?" Pan said letting go of his hand and crossing her arms.

"Everyone" Trunks told her. "A long time ago there was a myth that if two people kissed under a mistletoe it was interpreted as a promise to marry, as well as a prediction of happiness and long life."

"So if I kiss you under this thing, I'll have to marry you? Who said I wanted to marry you?"

"What's wrong with marrying me?" Trunks asked her.

"Well nothing I guess, but I'm just seven" Pan told him shrugging.

"We don't have to get married right away you know."

"Why would you want to marry me anyways?"

"So I can kiss you whenever I want" Trunks told her smirking before bending down slightly and kissing her softly.

* * *

I WANT YOU GUYS IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS.I HAVING A COUPLE COSTUME CONTEST!WHO EVER GIVES ME THE MOST IDEAS ABOUT COUPLES COSTUME GETS TO GET THIER NAME IN THE FIC ALSO WILL GET TOO... TALK TO CHASE AND TARA!I NEED IDEA'S FOR EVERYBODY EXCEPT TARA,PAN,TRUNKS AND CHASE.

REMEMBER TO R&R Please


	2. The Return of Chibi Goku!

**Two- The Return Of ****_Chibi_**** Goku**

"Pan! Tara!" Time to get up ChiChi yelled at her 15-year-old daughters from down stairs.

Slowly Tara got up and rolled out of her bed before walking over to her sisters bed. Pan was still sleeping peacefully.

"Pan, Trunks is here!" Tara told her.

Pan immediately shot up "Where?" She said looking around for her boyfriend only to see Tara.

"That was cruel!" She told her.

"Well, it's the only thing that gets you up the fastest" Tara said shrugging. "Plus it's Friday!"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Pan said before jumping out of the bed.

The girls quickly put their uniforms which was a white long-sleeved shirt and black skirt. Tara put on her blue bandanna as Pan wrapped her folded orange bandanna around her wrist. It was a quick and simple way people could tell them apart. That and their hair styles. Pan's hair came to her shoulders, she was wearing it in short pig tails as Tara's came past her shoulder blades and flowed behind her.

"About time" Goten told his sisters from his spot at the table. "I was about to leave with-out you two." He was now 19.

The siblings always flew into the city together where they normally met the Brief's siblings before splitting.

"Well Pan wouldn't wake up" Tara said.

"Hey! I finally did" Pan told her.

The siblings kissed their mother goodbye before taking off and flying into the city. They landed in front of Capsule Corp just in time to see Bra and Trunks walking out.

"Hey guys!" Bra said jumping up to them excitedly before kissing Goten's cheek.

Trunks and Pan were not shy about showing affection towards each other as they greeted each other with a kiss.

"Get a room you two" Tara teased.

"That can be arranged" Trunks said as he put an arm around Pans waist as they started walking. Pan smiled and leaned into him by wrapping her own arm around him.

"WHAT?!" Goten said "I don't think so!"

"Don't start it Goten!" Pan told him.

"Fine" he huffed. "But I don't want to know what you and Trunks do!"

"Then don't ask" Trunks told him.

They soon had to split up when the girls got closer to school. They wouldn't see the boys until later that afternoon because of their jobs after college.  
The day went by slowly for the girls until finally it was time to go home.

"Tara I need you to cover for me tonight" Pan told her as they walked.

"What? No way! I covered for you last month" Tara said.

"Please" Pan said. "Trunks wants to take me out."

"Then tell Momma."

"But the movie doesn't start until 11 because it's a horror flick!"

Tara shuddered "How can you and Trunks stand to watch those movies?"

"Who says they watch them?" Bra said smirking "I bet there too busy sucking each others face."

"Oh shut up" Pan said crossing her arms. "We watch them... Well most of them."

"I knew it!"

Pan sighed before looking at her sister "We need to find your dream man."

Tara sighed "Pan we both know he's not real. He's only in my dreams."

"Maybe he is real" Pan told her sister. "You're just dreaming about him because you haven't met him yet and once you met him... Well you won't have to dream about him anymore."

"How romantic" Bra said with her eyes wide. "Dreaming about your soul mate!"

"I doubt it" Tara said snorting. "Like I said I imagine he's just a dream."

"You never know" Pan told her. "You've heard Vegeta talking to us countless of times. A Saiyan mating bond is one of the most powerful things in the world."

"Hey whats going on?" Bra said seeing a crowed of people surrounding a store.

"It's a bank robbery!" Tara said her eyes wide "Wait... That little boy is stopping it!" She said seeing a boy stop the gun men before going over to master Roshii.

"I wonder who he is..." Tara said.

"I don't know, let's find out" Pan said walking over to Master Roshii.

"Hey Roshii" Pan greeted.

"Hey girls" Roshii said staring at them with wide eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Pan asked pointing to the boy.

"Well its your father of course" Roshii said simply.

"PAPA?!" Pan and Tara yelled.

"Panny?! Tara?!" Goku said shocked "Man you two has grown so big!"

"You're a... You're a child!" Tara said.

"Yeah..." Goku said nodding his head.

"Why are you a child?!" Pan demanded.

"Well its a long story" Goku began.

"Guys" Bra said stopping them, she had her phone next to her ear. "Our mothers are waiting for us at capsule corp."

"Uh-oh" Goku said knowing trouble was coming.

Sure enough as soon as they walked in the building ChiChi and Bulma demanded questions. King Kai soon contacted Goku and told him all about the black star dragon balls and how they had to be collected in a years time or the earth would be destroyed. It was five minutes after that Vegeta came in dragging Trunks and Goten behind him.

"I got them" he said.

"What is going on?" Trunks said confused.

"My father's back" Pan told him.

"What?" Goten said looking around confused. "I don't see him anywhere!"

"Goten, he's the chibi" Tara told him.

"Hi son!" Goku told him.

It was soon seated that Trunks and Goten would be going with Goku. Pan was not happy as she stormed after the room, Trunks following after her.

"Panna" Trunks said stopping her in the hallway.

Pan turned around trying not to cry. "I don't want you to leave" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Trunks hugged her back just as tight. "I don't want to leave either. You know I don't want to."

A plan was forming in Pans head but she didn't tell Trunks it.

"Don't forget about me" Pan told him.

"Never. I'll be home before you know it" he said before kissing her.

Later that night Tara sighed as she climbed into her bed. Tomorrow her family would be going over to the Briefs to send the boys off. Tara looked over towards Pan's bed seeing it empty. There was no doubt that Pan was with Trunks. The both of them probably wanted to spend as much time as possible together before he left.  
Tara closed her eyes ready to dream of her 'dream man' as Pan called him. He was a boy who Tara had been dreaming about since forever, an ad didn't even know his name. He had midnight black hair and blue eyes. It was strange in all of her dreams she never even talked to him. They've just danced, that's all. Tara didn't mind though, in his arms she felt safe, she just wished that he was real.

**I dont own DRAGON BALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS :( 'I really want a frying Pan though'**

**I own TARA AND HER MYSTERYMAN :)**


	3. Unexpected Blast Off

Three:Unexpected Blast Off

It was the day of blast off, Pan, Tara and Bra stood leaning on the railing of the second story of the basement. Trunks was helping his mother with calculations, Goten was getting a talk from ChiChi, and Goku was off eating something.  
"This is so unfair" Pan sighed. "The boys get to go have a space adventure and we're stuck here on earth."  
"It is kinda of a bummer" Bra said. "But at least we won't miss the latest fashions."  
"If the boys get to go, I don't see why we can't" Pan said.  
"What are you thinking?" Tara asked her twin.  
"Oh nothing" Pan said before jumping down and disappearing somewhere.  
A minute passed before Tara and Bra looked at each other.  
"You know as well as I that she's going on the ship" Bra said.  
"Yep" Tara sighed. "Come on we better go get her."  
Tara and Bra jumped down and sneakily entered the ship. Sure enough Pan was inside it. She was sitting in the main chair. One leg was bent and the other knee was prompt up.  
"Pan what are you doing?" Bra asked.  
"Thinking" she said causally.  
"Don't tell me you were going to leave" Bra told Pan crossing her arms.  
"I thought about it" Pan blankly said.  
"What's wrong with you?" Tara asked concerned.  
Pan just shrugged.  
"Are you jealous of the boys?" Tara asked teasing.  
"I'm not jealous" Pan snapped. "Neither of you have any idea of what I'm feeling. I feel like my heart is being ripped out because I won't be able to see him for a year!"  
Pan stood up swiftly and started walking out leaving Bra and Tara standing there shocked.  
Before Pan walked out the door Trunks and Goten popped up scaring all the girls and making Tara fall back and push a button. Suddenly all the doors closed and the ship started shaking.  
"What's happening?!" Bra said freaking out from her spot on te floor.  
"Talk about me pressing the button" Pan said ironically. "Tara just blasted us off to space."  
"What?!" Goten, Bra and Tara yelled.  
"We're in space?!" Goten asked Trunks frantically as he grabbed his shirt.  
"Yes" Trunks said removing Goten's hands. "Calm down you three" he told the ones freaking out. Pan was calm because Trunks was calm. "Maybe I could use the overdrive key and-"  
Pan followed Trunks gaze and flew to the key before he could.  
"Panna" Trunks said. "Let me take you girls home."  
"No" Pan said shaking her head. "We're already on the ship are we not? Taking us back will put more pressure on the ship then just letting us stay- then how long will you boys have to wait to go get the black star dragon balls?"  
Part of Trunks was very relieved. He hated the thought of not seeing Pan for a year- it killed him. Another part didn't want anything bad to happen to Pan. And how would he be able to resist his Saiyan urges.  
"Panna" Trunks said again. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Who said anything will happen to me?" Pan asked waving the keys beside her.  
"Give me the key" Trunks said as he chased her around the ship, the other Saiyans watching.  
Pan suddenly stopped, opened the front of her shirt up and dropped the key in her bra.  
"Your move Boxer Boy" she told him smiling.  
Trunks stared at her his eye twitching slightly as he restrained himself from reaching in her shirt.  
'If our siblings weren't around' Trunks told Pan telepathically trailing off. He licked lips slightly 'Just you wait till later.'  
'I look forward to it' Pan said smirking.  
"Fine" Trunks said out loud.  
"Fine what?" Goten asked confused.  
"The girls can stay, for now. If things get to ruff you have to go back, alright?"  
"Okay" Pan said smiling before looking at Tara and Bra who looked confused as ever.  
"Come on, let's go find our room!"  
"This definitely needs some remodeling" Bra said when she saw their room.  
"Pan! What was you thinking?!" Tara asked her "Bra and I didn't sign up for this space adventure."  
"You pushed the button" Pan told her.  
"Only because I was startled!"  
"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you two into this honestly" Pan said. "I was just thinking, if the boys get to save earth- why can't we?"  
Tara sighed "I can't believe this, away from home for a whole year" she said sitting down on the bed.  
"At least we have each other" Bra said sitting down as well. "Sure thing might get difficult but we're Saiyans we'll handle it. I admit at first I was happy about this little Grand Tour, but I don't know, now it seems kinda exciting. "  
"Exactly!" Pan said smiling at the two "This is an adventure of a life time!"  
Suddenly just like before the ship started shaking. The girls ran into the control room to see Trunks and Goten looking at the computer.  
"Trunks, what's going on?" Pan asked.  
"You girls better hold on" Trunks told them. "We're going to crash land."

I STILL DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z

[PLEASE TRY TO BE NUMBER 20 IN ORDER TO TALK TO TARA AND HER MYSTERY MAN WO WILL PROBLY BE NAMED NEXT CHAPTER

TARA:I GOING GET YOU!(CHASES PAN)

PAN:T,HELP!

ME:I CAN'T STOP MY OWN CHARACTER BUT TRUNKS CAN*SMIRK*

TARA:O PAN,WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT AND PLAY I WON'T HURT YOU.

PAN:*COMING OUT*REALLY?

TARA:NO!

ME:PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Meetings on Imeka

**I don't own dragon ball z only Tara and Chase**

Chapter four- Meetings On Imecka

There were three seats in the space ship, and the boys being as courteous as they were let the girls have them. The ship smashed into a planet leaving it serverly damaged and out of fuel. Trunks breathed heavily from his spot on the floor where he had been holding onto Pans legs.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Pan and Tara chimed together with a sigh.

"Goten, you can let go of me now," Bra told him. He had both of his arms wrapped around her legs just as Trunks had done with Pan.

"Are we dead?" He asked with his head buried into the side of Bras left leg.

"No," Bra told him. "We just crashed landed on a planet that's all."

Trunks stood up before helping Pan and Tara up. Bra stood up and freed her legs from Gotens grip before walking over to Trunks. Slowly Goten got up and went to where everyone was at in front of the control panel. Trunks clicked on a few buttons and it lit up to say that they were on a planet with suitable air for them to breath and a source of life.

"If this planet has life, then maybe they have space ship parts," said Trunks. "Or a dragon ball."

"Hey guys!" Goten said from already outside, "There's a city over there!" Tara jumped out with Bra to see the city before Trunks and Pan made their way out.

"Do you think they could have the parts for the ship?" Asked Tara.

Trunks shrugged as he started walking, "It's worth looking into."

"Maybe they'll have food too," Goten said with a slight smile.

"Honestly Goten," Pan said as she began to walk after Trunks. "Now is not the time to be thinking about food."

All of the young Saiyans were walking now as Goten spoke, "Easy for you to say. I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I'm starving."

"Maybe once we find the ship parts we can get something to eat," suggested Bra.

"I hope so," Goten said rubbing his stomach.

The teens made it to the city and Trunks looked around for someone to talk to. His eyes darted to a young man who looked a bit younger than him. He had light pale skin with midnight black hair and blue eyes, the thing that really got Trunks though was the fussy brown tail around his waist. He had quite a power level too, there was no doubt in Trunks mind, the boy was a Saiyan. He was watching two merchants fighting over something. The boy looked around swiftly before sneakily sticking his hand in a merchants pocket and pulling out some gold. He stuck in his pocket quickly before walking off.

"Excuse me," Trunks said after him. The boy looked back at Trunks, and believing he was in trouble he broke out in a run. "Hey, I'm not going to get you in trouble!" Trunks yelled after him before running himself.

"What's going on?" Goten asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Pan said before running after Trunks. The others of course being as curious and nosey as they were followed.

Trunks having years of training easily caught up to the boy and grabbed his arm. Pan and the others were soon by him.

"Listen, I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy said.

Tara's eyes widened dramatically. The boy Trunks had caught... It was the same boy in her dreams. Pan noticed her sisters face an raised an eyebrow. She was definitely going to find out what that was about later.

"I don't care about the money you stole!" Trunks said holding onto the boys arm tighter so he wouldn't run away. "I know you're a Saiyan!"

The boy stopped struggling as he looked at Trunks, "I know I'm different than the other Imeckans, but I don't know of this Saiyan you're talking about."

"You're a Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan, we are all Saiyans," Trunks told him. "We were once a powerful race, but years ago an evil tyrant named Freiza blew up our planet. Only a handful of Saiyans escaped. My father and my friends father being two. Your parents must of escaped as well... Are they around?"

Chase looked at the ground as he spoke, "I don't know my parents. They sent me off in a space pod when I was only three. My adoptive aunt, an Imeckan named Hana raised me until she died two years ago."

"Were sorry about your loss," Pan said as she walked up by Trunks.

Chase looked at Trunks again, "I know you saw me steal those guys money, but it's not for me. Some people are a lot worse off than I am."

"We understand, no offense but this planet doesn't seem to friendly."

"You can blame our ruler Don-Kee for that," Chase began. "The planet use to be nice and peaceful until he became King. Now everyone has to pay these ridiculously high taxes on everything. Merchants are about the wealthiest on this planet right under the greedy King, that's why I steal from them, so I can give it to the Imeckans who need it."

"You're kinda like Robin Hood," Bra said with a smile.

"Who?" Chase asked confused.

"If you're a Saiyan... why don't you come with us?" Asked Pan.

"Come with you?" Chase asked in shock, "What are you guys even doing on this planet?"

"It's a long story," said Trunks. "I'll explain everything later, and you can think about coming with us in our quest. Then you can come back to our home planet, earth with us."

"Are their other Saiyans there?"

"Trunks' father, my father, and then my other brother," said Pan.

"I guess we should probably introduce ourselves first huh?" Trunks asked with a slight smile, "I'm Trunks Briefs, and the girl over there with the blue hair is my sister, Bra Briefs," he said pointing to Bra. He then turned his direction towards Pan, "This is my girlfriend, Pan Son, her twin Tara, and their older brother Goten."

Chase stared at Tara in shock for a second before looking away, "I'm Chase."

"Nice to meet ya Chase," Goten said walking up to them. "You wouldn't happen to know any place that we could stay at do you?"

"Well, there's a hotel across the market center, but I must warn you it's very expensive."

"Money isn't a problem," Trunks said with a slight smirk. "Lead the way, and we'll tell you all about earth and why we're out in space in the first place."

"Okay," Chase said with a nod of his head. The teenagers began walking the boys soon in the lead, and Pan soon fell back to be with Bra and Tara.

'Okay Tara, spill,' Pan said starting a telepathic bond between her, Tara, and Bra. 'What was up with the look you gave Chase.'

'It's nothing,' Tara said blushing slightly.

'Oh it's something alright!' Bra said smiling at her friends blushing face.

'What is it?!' Pan asked wanting so desperately to know.

'You two wouldn't believe me of I told you,' said Tara.

'Yes we would,' Pan and Bra said at the same time.

Tara sighed, 'Okay... Chase is the guy from my dreams.'

"WHAT?!" Pan and Bra said out loud because they were so shocked. The boys stoped walking and turned to look at them confused. Pan laughed lightly, "Sorry boys, don't worry about it."

"Women," Goten said shaking his head as they started walking again.

'Are you sure?' Asked Pan.

'Yes I'm sure!' said Tara, 'I've only been having dreams about him since forever!'

'This is so sweet!' Said Bra, 'See Pan was right! What if Chase is like your mate, and you've been dreaming about him!'

'That doesn't mean he's been dreaming about me," said Tara. 'Neither of you better dare to ask him!'

'Awe Tara,' Pan began.

'I don't want to hear it! Promise me neither of you will ask him!'

'Fine,' Bra and Pan said together.

'Pan, you can't get Trunks to ask him either,' Tara told her twin knowing her.

'Fine,' Pan said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey guys," Goten said right as Trunks finished telling Chase everything. "There are merchants everywhere," he said looking at all the ship parts. "We can get the parts of the ship!"

"That wouldn't be a wise idea," Chase began to warn.

"Hey!" Goten yelled loudly to get attention, "Would any of you happen to have parts of a ship? Or maybe some food?!" He asked the last part hopefully.

Like wild fire the six teenagers were surrounded by merchants shoving all kinds of things into their arms. "I told you it wasn't wise!" Yelled Chase, "These merchants are greedy bastards!"

"Baka!" Pan told her brother who was eating some food a merchant had given him.

Trunks found Pans hand and grabbed it tightly before looking back at the others. "Bra grab Gotens hand! We're getting out of here!" Trunks said before taking off with Pan, Tara and Chase were right behind them. Bra grabbed Gotens hand and took off too leaving her boyfriend to whine about having to leave his food.

The teenagers panted as they made their way into the hotel lobby. After 15 minutes of running they finally got rid of all the merchants. "So Chase, are we cool enough for you?" Goten asked smirking slightly.

Chase smiled, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming with you guys, but I can't leave the people of Imecka like this."

"With what you have said about this ruler Don-Kee, I don't think we will be able to get the correct parts of our ship," said Trunks. "Tell you what, we'll help you settle this problem with Don-Kee, then we can get our ship parts and leave."

"I've tried to fight Don-Kee," said Chase. "His bodyguard Ledgic won't let me near him."

"Leave it to the Supers," Goten told him smiling.

"Supers?" Chase asked confused.

"For you, it would be more like loser," Tara told her brother.

"Hey!" Goten said as Trunks and Pan made there way over to the desk to get a room for everyone. "At least I can go Super!"

"So?" Tara said crossing her arms, "I can still kick your butt just like this!"

"No fair!" Said Goten, "You and Pan always team up against me!"

"Are they always like this?" Chase asked Bra.

"Well normally it's Pan and Goten, very rarely is it Goten and Tara. Either way it's normally the twins against Goten."

A whistle stoped the argument as the four remaining Saiyans turned to see Trunks and Pan by a stair case. "We got a room," Pan said dangling the key from her finger.

"Finally," Bra said with a smile as she walked over to the two, Goten right behind her.

"For the record," Chase told Tara as they followed everyone. "I think you could of took your brother."

Tara blushed lightly, "Thanks."

"Okay guys, here's the deal," Trunks said as he opened the door to the hotel room. "Their are only three rooms with a bed. Now you guys can split up whatever way you want, but I'm not sleeping with anyone else, but Panna."

"Agreed," Pan said wrapping her arms around Trunks waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Personally she wouldn't mind sleeping with Tara or Bra, but honestly who wouldn't take a chance to sleep with Trunks?

"Well then, I get Bra," Goten said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That leaves you two," Pan said smirking at Tara and Chase. Both Saiyans blushed, and Tara sent Pan a look that could kill. "It's no big deal right? I mean you two will just be sleeping..." She then turned to Trunks with a smile, "Let's go find the master bedroom and call it first."

"Yeah, then we can check out the bed!" Trunks said picking Pan up over his shoulders before running out of the room.

"Hey!" Goten yelled fixing to run after them. "Put my sister down! You two had best-"

"Come on Goten, let's go check out the kitchen," Bra said knowing it would distract him.

Goten's stomach grumbled before he rubbed it, "Okay, I'm starving."

Chase looked over at Tara and both of them blushed again, "If you want I could sleep on the couch..."

Tara sighed, "No it's fine really. It's like Pan said... We'll just be sleeping."

"Okay," Chase said unsure.

"I think in going to take a shower," said Tara.

"Alright, I'll um... Watch tv," Chase said as they took of in the separate ways.

Tara sighed as the scolding hot water hit her back. It was so nice to finally rest, the day had been so long, and so many things had happen. She didn't know what to think about Chase, yes he was attractive and he had been in her dreams... Yet Tara had no idea of the kind of a person he really was. She figured she would find out though since he was now traveling with them.

Ten minutes later Tara ran into the room she was sharing with Chase. He looked up at her raising an eyebrow at her wearing her normal clothes with wild wet hair. "Now I know I'm not from this planet, but tell me- it's normal for a meter to be on a shower now is it?"

Chases eyes widened, "There's a meter on the shower?! This place is worse than I thought!" He looked around the room frantically now noticing the meters, "They're charging us for everything we do!"

"We have to warn the others, I'll get my sister and Trunks. You can go warn Bra and Goten," Tara said before running off. She stopped in front of Trunks and Pans door before knocking as she spoke, "Hey, are you two decent?"

"Yes," Pan spoke the same time Trunks said, "No." Tara knew to listen to Pan so she opened the door to see Pan laying on the bed smiling at her as Trunks feel on his stomach beside her.

"I hate to break up you guys make out session, but this hotel is charging us for everything we do," said Tara.

"What?" Pan said as she sat up on the bed.

"Move the pillows and check the meter."

"Meter?" Trunks said confused before he moved the pillows. His eyes widened as he saw the ticking meter, "We need to leave."

"Let's go," Pan said jumping off the bed only to be caught by a chain. "Oof," she said as it threw her on the ground.

"Panna!" Trunks said jumping up and ripping the chains from his body.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked rushing to her sister.

"I'm fine," Pan said holding the back of her head as she ripped the chains off of her. "Come on, we need to go!"

The three met up with Bra, Goten, and Chase who was being pushed out of the kitchen by an enormously large pile of food that was growing. "I normally don't leave without paying, but this case... Screw it!" Bra said being the first to run out the door with the others behind her.

Five minutes later the teens were flying through the rain. "You have no idea how thankful I am that we can all fly," Goten said before looking at Chase. "How did you learn?"

Chase smiled slightly, "I taught myself when I was eight."

"This is horrible!" Bra screamed, "My clothes are soaking wet!"

"All our clothes are wet!" Yelled Tara.

"Come on guys," said Trunks. "Are best bet is to go back to the ship."

"Yeah, at least it will be dry there," said Pan.

The six of them made it to their ship unknown, and soon they were all dry. After talking about it briefly it was decided that tommorrow they would go back into the city to try to get some parts for the ship.

**Me:aww they look so cute**

**Kaitlyn:Tell me about.**

**Chase,Tara: (blushing) Shut up.**

**Me:Please review**


	5. Fighting in the Palace

**I don't own dragon ball z **

**I do own Chase and Tara so HA**

Chaper 5- Fighting In The Palace

The next morning arrived quickly for young Saiyans as they got ready to head back into the Imeckan city. For now, there goal was to find parts to the ship somehow, then deal with Don-Kee. They just hoped that It wouldn't cause too much trouble.  
"Hey Trunks, do you think they're might be a dragon ball on this planet?" Asked Bra.  
Trunks shrugged, "It wouldn't harm to check," he said taking out the dragon radar.  
"Let me see!" Bra said grabbing it form him before holding it closely.  
Goten came up behind her, "Find any?"  
Bra dropped the dragon radar is shock, "Goten!" She said before bending down to get the radar.  
Right before Bra could grab the radar a small round robot came out of no where and ate it. "AWE HELL!" Trunks said before chasing after the robot with Pan. "HELP US!" Pan ordered making the other jump before chasing after it as well. After what seemed minutes Goten had caught the robot. Pan took we bandanna off around her wrist and tied the robot with it before placing it in her backpack and handing it to Trunks.  
"Um guys..." Chase said trailing off.  
"What?" Asked Goten.  
"Your ship is being stolen."  
"WHAT?!" Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Tara yelled. They all turned towards the direction of where the ship was disappearing.  
"Those bastards!" Yelled Trunks getting angry. "Why in the hell would they take our ship?! Is Don-Kee really this bad?" He asked Chase.  
"Yep," the boy said nodding. "I know where he keeps the ships, if you want we could-"  
"We're getting our ship back," Trunks told him. "Lead the way." Chase lead them to a large building with dozens of ships of all size locked up in the building.  
"There's the ship," Tara said when she spotted it.  
"Okay Bra, you see the truck that's hooked up to the ship?" Asked Pan.  
"Yeah," the blue-haired girl replied.  
"Once we start fighting the guards, get in the truck and leave with the ship," said Trunks.  
"Okay," Bra said nodding her head. She was honestly happy she wouldn't have to fight.  
The six Saiyans landed in front of the guards who stood up on alarm to see them. "You've got something of ours," Goten told them pointing to the ship.  
"We have orders from King Don-Kee to take all ships," a guard spoke.  
"What an butt," muttered Trunks.  
"He really is," said Chase.  
"How dare you speak so low of the king!" A guard yelled.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Goten asked them raising an eyebrow, "We're getting our ship!"  
"Bring it," the guards yelled before attacking.  
Bra remembering what he was told ran towards the truck dodging the guards. They were weaker than the Saiyans thought, and they easily took them down and freed their ship. After returning to the spot they crashed, the Saiyans once again headed back into the city. They still needed ship parts.  
"Oh my Dende," Pan said when they walked into the city again to see wanted posters of their faces all over.  
"I have a ninja star!" Goten said, "That is so cool!"  
"Word must move really fast," said Tara.  
"I'm tired of messing around. It's time we play little Don-Kee a visit. Wheres his castle?" Asked Trunks.  
"I could fly you guys there," said Chase.  
Trunks nodded, and the group set off. Once they were above the castle Trunks and Pan shared a look before flying stright down the ceiling, the others soon followed. A big pink skinned man who looked like he was wearing makeup stood up.  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
"Saiyans," said Trunks.  
"I know you," Don-Kee said looking at Chase before smiling. "Your the little boy who always tries to kill me."  
"Glad you remember me,your time is over donkey," said Chase.  
"Donkey?" Don-Kee said confused.  
"You've been a real JA since we've first arrived ," said Trunks with a slight smirk.  
"Is that suppose to be a pun?" Don-Kee demanded angerily.  
"I don't know was it?" Asked Trunks making everyone laugh slightly.  
"Don't get so up set Donkey," said Chase. "We just want to talk."  
"Frowning does nothing for your pores, Keke," Goten said over dramatically making a nickname of his own. The girls were now fully laughing at the King.  
"Two can play that game boys!" Don-Kee said before pressing a button. Three beams surrounded Pan, Bra, and Tara making them scream in pain. A deadly aura surrounded the boys.  
"Let. Them. Go." Trunks said in a erie calm manner.  
"I don't think so," Don-Kee said.  
"Ah!" Goten yelled flying towards him.  
"Ledgic!" Don-Kee called a big green man appeared in front of him and began to fight Goten. Goten quickly went super.  
Trunks turned his attention towards Don-Kee who swallowed hard, "Now it's just us. Let the girls go!" Trunks yelled letting his power surround him and go super. "Chase, get them out of there!" He ordered as he walked over to the King.  
Chase Instantly reached for Tara. The beam shocked him, and his hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out... Only to see her sleeping. The shock had caused her to faint. Slowly he sat her down before grabbing Bra and Pan out only to see them sleeping as well. Chase turned his attention to see Don-Kee crying with a bloody nose as Trunks, Goten, and Ledgic talked to him.  
"And lower the taxes!" Goten finished angrily.  
"Panna is going to be pissed when she wakes up," Trunks said as he gently picked Pan up in his arms. "I'm just giving you guys a warning."  
"Yeah I imagine Bra will be pretty mad too," said Goten as he picked his girlfriend up.  
"Well it was our fault that they got zapped," said Chase a he picked up Tara.  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "You don't have to remind us; trust me, Panna's not going to let us forget."  
"And here I was looking forward to going out to space with you guys," joked Chase.  
Goten laughed, "I think we'll have a lot of fun."  
"Yeah, yeah," Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Lets just get the parts for the ship so we can leave this planet."  
"Then we can have fun!" Said Goten.  
"No," said Trunks making him frown. "Then we at least find our first dragon ball, then we can have some fun."  
"Okay," said Goten. "Sounds good enough to me."

**Me:How do you feel Chase?**

**Chase:Happy as h e double hockey sticks**

**Kaitlyn:We can see that**

**Me:Review please :-]**


	6. We got BIG problems

**Chapter 6:We Got BIG problem**

**I don't own DBZ but I do own Chase and Tara**

**"means talking"**

**'mental bond'**

After the fight with Don Kee,the group returned to the ship. Trunks had fixed the ship and they decided to leave Imeka. It had also been decided that the boys get one room and the girls get the other. After a few hours,Trunks put the ship on auto-pilot so he and the others can sleep.  
Tara was the first one to sleep,followed by Bra,Goten,Chase,Trunks,and then Pan.  
In Tara and Chase's dream they stood right next to each other and Chase was the first one to speak.  
"Hey Tara?" He said.  
"Yes?"  
"Do the others know about this?" he wondered.  
"Well Pan and Bra do but everybody else doesn't know." Tara said back."Chase?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When we first met,did you know it was me?" she asked.  
"Kinda I didn't want to make it werid." he remoted."Did you know it was me?"  
Yes." she answered back and put her head on his chest."How did this happen?"  
"I have no clue." he said smiling back.  
"Why do I feel so safe in your arms?"  
"Because I will always protect you." he said holding her. Tara let go and held out her pinky.  
"Pinky Promise?" she said. They shook.  
"Promise."

They both woke up at the same time and found that everyone else was walked towards the door and opened it. At first,Tara blushed.  
'I hope he remembers his promise.' Tara thought.  
'I never break a promise' Chase replied mentaly.  
Tara was shocked at his response and they both walked into the kitchen where the others were and Pan was the first speak.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" she said.  
"Hi shorty." Tara replied.  
"Hey Chase." Goten said.  
"Hi Goten." Chase said and looked at Tara."Hi Tara."  
"Morning Chase." She shot at him telephactily.'Your not funny'  
'I think I am' he said. Tara rolled her eyes.  
"Where is Bra?" Tara asked.  
"Up in the living room doing something." Trunks said knowing his sister.  
Tara walked to the living room and saw Bra wiping off the table.  
"Hey SSP." Tara said.  
"Hi T." Bra smiled back.  
After breakfast,the group founded that the little robot had absorbed the dragon radar and they were preparing to go the planet to find thier very first dragon ball. The boys decided that the girls would sit on their laps. Pan happily sat on Trunks's and Bra sat on Goten's. Tara sat on Chase's without a problem but they both blushed.  
'Your enjoying this aren't you' Tara asked Chase telephactily.  
'Just a tid' He said back and smiled at her.  
'Don't get cocky' she said. Trunks landed roughly making everyone kinda fall.  
"What the HFIL Trunks!" Yelled Bra.  
"You could have gave me whiplash" Pan said holding her head.  
"Sorry Panna. This is my first time landing." Trunks said. Then ship moved again.  
"Well stop landing." She shot back.  
"That was not me" Trunks said and then moved the ship to what he sure was the ground but before he could make sure the planet had breathable air,Goten flew out.  
"Goten are you slow!That air could have been poisened for all you know! Trunks yelled at his friend.  
"What does he know?" Pan remoted giggling make Trunks and the rest snicker.  
Everyone walks out of the ship.A group of butterflies flew by and the girls followed them.  
"We'll be back." Bra yelled.  
'Be careful' the boys said telephactily to them but without each knowing.  
'Ok' the girls replied.  
The girls followed the buttterflies to huge flowers. Tara sat down on a big daisy with Pan and Bra.  
"How are things with you and Chase?" Bra asked Tara.  
"Did you dream of him again?" Pan asked her too.  
"Yes,we talked and he promised that he would always protect me." Tara said remembering his looked over to Pan and Bra,who were staring at her in shock.  
"That is so romantic." Bra said and Pan nodded in response.  
Then a swarm of bees flew by and picked up them. They struggled but soon they were in a hive. The bees dropped them and eggs started to crack. They screamed and then the egg opened and out came a little baby bee. The screams of terror turned into screams of cuteness. Then the bees started to give them honey and Pan realized they had white specks in thier hair plus they were flying.  
"Guys?" Pan said. They looked at her."They think we are thier queens." she said.  
Bra and Tara quickly moved the bees then flew out the hive.  
"I'm not ready for that kind of responsiblity" Bra yelled.  
The girls flew right into the boys who each had a bee on their back.  
"Where were you we looked all over and thought these little guys were you." Goten said to then bees caught up with them and stopped.  
"We are not your queens. They are." Pan said and the girls shook off the specks. The bees on the boys back flew off and left with the other bees.  
"Where is the dragon ball?" Tara asked Trunks.  
"An apple fell on it,then a bird carried it off to a giant. We have to get it from him" Trunks replied.  
They arrived just in time to see the giant eat the apple with the dragon ball.  
"No the dragon ball!" screamed Trunks along with girls. The giant held the side of his mouth and they saw the dragon ball stuck in his tooth. Goten cuffed his hands in a familar position and chanted some words.  
"Ka-meh-ha-meh-ha!"

His tooth fell out and Trunks grabbed the dragon ball from it and flew back to the others. Trunks hive fived them flew back to the ship. Trunks and Pan sat on the couch with Chase and Tara. Bra and Goten went the big chair. Trunks took out the small robot.  
"What should we call you?" he thought out loud.  
"How about Giru?He seems to like it." Tara looked at the robot."What about you?Do you like you name?"  
"Giru like,Giru like giru-giru" said the small bot.  
Everyone sat up in the living room watching teenage muntant ninja turtles.  
'How you feeling Teri?' Chase asked her in thier telephactic bond.  
'Fine what about..Did you call me Teri' Tara asked him back.  
'Yep,your name. Do you like it?' he said. Tara then put her head on his chest again.  
'Yes' she said and drifted off to sleep. The rest of the girls were already sleep.  
Goten tapped Trunks and Chase.  
"Is it safe to say we can have fun now?" he asked.  
"Yes." Trunks replied.

**Sierra:Chase,are you flirting with Tara?**

**Chase:No (blushing)**

**Me:Is that sun burn or are you blushing?(smirking)**

**Chase:(walks away)**

**Me:(smiles)**

**Kaitlyn:Your about to torture him aren't you?**

**Me:Maybe just a tid (goes to computer)Do me a favor and tell people to review**

**Sierra:Please reiview**


	7. Marriages and Jealousy

**I don't own dragon ball z or it's Characters. I DO own Chase and Tara.**

**"Talking"**

**'Talking telephacticlly'**

Chapter 5: Marriages and Jealousy

"Dragon ball detected giru-giru." said Giru.

The group was now on looking for their second dragon ball. Chase,Goten, and Trunks were playing cards, Bra and Pan were in their room talking and Tara was mediating in the same position Piccolo did. Suddenly they heard Goten yell and the girls went to investigate.

He was laying on the ground with Trunks and Chase laughing.

"What happened?" Pan asked.

"Goten fell out of his seat because he lost." Trunks said between laughs. The girls started laughing along with Chase and Trunks. Goten stood up and crossed her arms.

"Shut up,Trunks." he said. They stopped and Tara walked to the table to see who won.

"You guys,who won?" Tara asked.

"Chase did. We were playing 'I declare war' and he put out and ace and that beat my 6 and Goten's 1." Trunks explained.

'I just got your nick name.' Tara told Chase telephacticlly.

'What would that be?' He asked.

'Ace. It's in your name and it made Goten flip.' Tara replied with a giggle. She felt as she already got to know Chase better.

'What ever,Teri.' Chase remoted.

"Well,we are close to the planet with the dragon ball. Everyone hang on." Trunks said then sat down on the main chair and Pan sat on his lap. Tara sat on Chase's lap while Bra sat on Goten's.

Trunks landed the ship without a problem and walked out with the rest and Giru. There was a small village with little houses. They saw some people gathered around a hut with 2 women and two men. They all looked very sad.

"Dragon ball in hair giru-giru" said Giru and everyone turned their attention to the one girls hair that had the 6 star dragon ball. The girls went to grab but it only made them jump. The boys walked behind the girls.

"Sorry but we kinda need that orb in your hair." Goten said. The girl,Mahree, looked at it and an old man walked up to them.

"If you could save my daughters from marrying a monster,then you could have what ever you want." he said.

"A monster?" Pan asked. Then the ground began to rumble. Bra grabbed on to Goten. Pan held Trunks arm tight. Tara held on to Chase arms as he held on to her.

A huge blue looking cat with huge two whiskers walked up to the hut.

"It's Zoonama!" shouted some villagers.

"Have you found me brides yet?" Zoonama said. The two girls stood up and walked up to the monster.

"What have we here? Two volunteers?" he asked with a creep smile.

"We are only doing this to save our people." said the woman,Kenya. Zoonama looked them up and down.

"You are pretty. Very well,I will be back at noon." Zoonama said and walked away. Kenya and Mahree fainted and the two men,Jake and Doma, went to their aid. The old man returned his attention to the young saiyans,who were still recovering from the quake.

"Now you see our problem." he said sadly.

"Yeah,gotta deal with an overgrown blue cat with troubles getting a girlfriend." Bra said.

"If we help you,could we get the dragon ball?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"I got an idea." Chase said."What if we get someone to pretend to be the girls and we follow him and destroyed the big blueberry."

"That is a good idea,Chase but who will do it?" Pan said. Everyone turned their heads to Goten and Trunks. Their eyes grew wide. Trunks was the first to speak up.

"No way in HFIL." he said shaking his head.

"Well I already did when Trunks won that bet 3 years ago. I'm not doing it." Goten said.

Tara turned to Pan.

'Panny, we got to do it' she said to Pan in her mind.

'I know but why can't Bra?' Pan said back.

'She has bright blue hair. He would notice right away.' Tara reminded her.

'Fine. Lets tell the others.' Pan said."You guys?"

"Yeah,Panna what's wrong?" Trunks said.

"We'll do it." Tara finished.

"No way Panna/Teri!" Chase and Trunks shouted. Everyone turned their attention to Chase.

"Chase,you gave Tara a nickname?" Bra asked shocked. Chase blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his head."That is so cute."

"Yeah,back to the matter...We have to. We look just like Mahree and Kenya plus we're stong." Pan said trying her best to convince Trunks. She then tried the puppy dog face her older sister,Lyla, showed her and Tara. Trunks then,no matter how he tried,gave in.

"Fine but if he even breathes on you the wrong way,I'll hit him so hard earth would feel it." Trunks told her.

'Same thing goes for you too.' Chase told Tara. She nodded.

"Well let's get you two ready!" Bra piped and dragged the two to a room. Goten went to find food, but the cooks had run him out of the kitchen. After what seemed like forever,Pan and Tara came out wearing a traditional wedding dress Mahree and Kenya gave them. The had a vail so Zoonama would notice it was them. Trunks and Chase both blushed.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked.

"As I'll ever be. You ready T?" Pan said to her twin. Tara slowly nodded.

Zoonama finally came with a bunch of flowers."Oh Mahree!Kenda!" he shouted.

Pan and Tara put on a brave face and walked outside.

"What took you so long,my lovelys?" he said.

"We were just getting ready,Zoonama." Pan said,trying her best not bust out laughing.

"You don't sound like Mahree." he said.

Pan took off he vail and Tara did the same.

"It is because she's not. My name is Tara and this is Pan. We took their place because we wanted to marry you." Tara said and tried not to puke afterwards.

"Your prettier too. Come,we must go to my lair." Zoonama said and picked them up and began walking. Chase,Trunks,Bra,and Goten followed them with a huge pair of scissors to cut off his whiskers.

They arrived at a cave. He set them down on the ground.

"First,we will toast to our wedding then Tara and I must get ready for tonight." he sneered. Tara eyes went wide.

'T-Tonight!?' she thought.

"Your new room is the third door to the left." he said. Tara and Pan walked to the room. It had two beds and a mirror. On the beds,were some outfits that made Tara and Pan sick.**(You guys might know what they are) **

"Tara...?" Pan said. Tara whole face went red with anger.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with -uh,no way." Tara exclaimed.

The boys and Bra teleported in the room. They saw a very angry Tara.

"What's wrong with her?" Goten asked.

"Cat face,wanted to sleep with her." Pan said. Chase's eyes turned teal for a moment,without anyone knowing,before going back to blue.

"I'll be right back." he said as he walked out the room. He was real pissed.

"Did you bring our clothes?" Tara asked wanting to get out of the dress.

"Yeah." Bra said and took two capsules out her pocket."Catch."

Pan and Tara grabbed them an went to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile,Chases was standing right in front of Zoonama.

"Yo,cat man!" he shouted. Zoonama looked down.

"Who are you?" he asked. Chase,however,powered a ki blast.

In the room,Bra,Trunks,Goten, and the now dressed twins, heard Zoonama scream. Chase came back to the room.

"He said we could leave with the girls. No marriage needed and he won't cause no more terror to the village." Chase said calmly. They all looked at him.

"You killed him,didn't you?" Trunks remoted.

"Yep,it was very fun." he said with a smile. They returned to the village and told them what happened. The old man thanked them and gave them the dragon ball. Tara held it but then it floated out of her hands to a man. He transformed into a blue man with a weird outfit. He then flew to a ship that was invisible at first but then was visible.

"Oh no! He took the dragon ball!" Pan exclaimed. They all ran in the ship and blasted off after the mysterious ship.

**Me:Don't hate me in the next chapter**

**Trunks:Why would we hate you?**

**Kaitlyn:Because you and the rest..*covers mouth***

**Pan:What?**

**Kaitlyn:Oh nothing**

**Trunks:Come on**

**Me:*runs away with Kaitlyn* Your just like Krillen doesn't know when to be quiet**

**Kaitlyn:You don't either**

**R&R**


	8. Saiyans don't Dance

**Sierra:My bad I forgot**

**msanimegeek:sorry no Chase won't go super but he will eventually and you'll find out in this chapter what we were talking about : )**

Chapter 8: Saiyans don't Dance

"Trunks hurry up. They're getting way away!" ordered Bra. They were chasing after the man who took the 6 star dragon ball. They were on a high speed but the other ship was faster.

"Trunks can this ship go any faster. We'll lose them." Pan complained.

"This ship is the fastest model ever made buy capsule corp. The technology used to make this wasn't easy you know." Trunks said back.

"How much do you pay your workers?" Chase asked.

"500 zeni plus holiday bonuses and vacations. Why?" Trunks answered.

"That a lot of money." Goten said. Pan was angered by this.

"Well I cut their pay in half and take away their vacations until they could better than second place." she said firmly.

"Wow your harsh,Panna. I'm glad your not my boss." Trunks joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Um,yes I am. Now hurry up! She ordered. She may be 4 years younger than him but she had some control over this boy.

They saw the strange ship go to a funny looking planet. They quickly zoomed after it.

"It's so dark here." Goten said while holding Bra hand.

"Oh no,what a nightmare." Tara said to him sarcastically."Can you turn on the lights,Trunks?"

"Yeah one sec.." he said and turned the ship light on.

"Danger,Danger." alerted Giru. Everyone looked at him confused. Then a huge worm popped up from the ground. Goten,trying to be like his father,opened the hatch and shot a ki blast at the worm. He then jumped after it. Trunks parked the ship and went to help Goten. The rest followed him. Just then a bunch of worms popped up. Bra flew to one and kicked it hard in the face,Tara punched one in the side, and Pan also kicked one. They were doing no damage at all! The girls and the boys were in mixture of confused and angry.

"That's it!" shouted Trunks and he charged a ki blast."Take this !"

The blast hit the worm but it had no effect. The worm then used it's tail to knock Trunks into a boulder.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled angerly before the worm had hit her to where Trunks was hit. He stood up just in time to catch her.

"You okay,Panna." Trunks said.

"Done better." she replied with a smile.

They heard screams and flew to where they were coming from. Tara had just got hit and was flying towards the wall, but Chase grabbed her before she did.

"Teri,you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. That hurt." she said as she rubbed her head.

Goten had flew to the back of the worm and swung it around and threw it to the wall.

"Guys,they are just like snakes. Their tails are their weak points!" he told them. They began to tie up the snakes with their tails then throwing them to the wall,where the rock then fell right on top.

They flew to the ground. All of a sudden,they heard clapping. They turned the heads and saw the man who took the dragon ball along with two other people.

"That was amazing earthlings. He said and stopped. "Now where is the dragon ball?"

"Why don't you tell us where you took the other one." Bra yelled. The shook their head before making a weird beat. They phased out of sight and reapeared in with their vest on the ground.

"Get ready to face the Para Para brothers." they said posing like the Ginyu force.

"Para Para brothers?" Chase said.

"Yeah this is messed up." Trunks said.

The Para Para brothers started some music and began dancing. The saiyans looked at them confused.

'Chase?' Tara said mentally.

'Yeah' he said back.

'Are these guys a threat?' she asked.

' they are very bizzare.' he said with a smile.

All of a sudden Pan's arms started to move. She then began doing the same dance as the Para Para brothers and so did giru.

"What's happening?!" she yelled. Trunks,Bra,Goten,Chase,and Tara began dancing too.

"I can't control my body!" Goten said while doing the moves.

"I don't want to do this stupid dance." Bra complained.

The brothers then bean to attack them.

"You think you're a fly girl?" Don Para said before hitting Bra.

"Look at you. You arms are out of place." he said before punching Chase.

As they continued to dance,the Para brothers brother kept attacking.

"Do you like our move. We call the Para Para stomp." Don Para bragged.

"No I do not." Bra said.

"What a lame attack." Trunks agreed.

"But you got admit their attack is causing us a lot of damage." Goten admited.

"Goten your not helping." Chase told him and Tara nodded in agreement.

"My arms feel like jelly." Pan complained. Tara got a idea.

She started to resist the dance and cover her ears. She stopped dancing. Tara slowly walked over to the vest and turned them off. Everyone stopped dancing and glared at the Para Para Brothers,who were still dancing.

"Go Para Para,Go Para Para!" They chanted till they noticed the music stopped. Pan and Trunks were smirking like Vegeta.

'"Oh no. Their smirking. Nothing ever comes good when they are doing a Vegeta." Goten said terrified.

"I like the beat but the words should go." Trunks said.

"It should Go saiyans,Go saiyans." Pan said. They hit the Para brother over and over and over again till the were unconscious. The boys tied them while the girls and giru checked their ship for the dragon ball.

"It not here." Bra said after looking. Bra and Pan left but Tara and giru. Tara heard a noise and saw giru eating some plugs.

"Giru!" she yelled. He stopped. She walked over to the screen that had strange symbols."Giru can you read this?"

He flew over."Destination Planet Luud" he read out loud. The ship doors closed and started up. Tara grew scared.

"Danger,Danger!" Giru alerted again.

Outside the others turned their attention to the started ship.

"Oh no! Tara and Giru are still on." Bra reminded them. Chase's eyes grew wide.

The ship blasted off with Tara and Giru inside.

**Me: Chase is gonna hate me**

**Sierra:Why?**

**Me:Because I watch the next episode and...**

**Kaitlyn:You weren't gonna...**

**Me: Yep**

**Sierra: Chase is gonna be pissed**

**Chase:What am I gonna be pissed about?**

**Me,Kaitlyn,Sierra: Nothing!**

**R&R**

**Also, I need costume idea for Tara and Pan 18 bithday party. Tara,Chase,Goten,Bra,Pan and Trunks are handled but I need others too. The best ideas get to talk with the characters not to mention be in the chapter.**


	9. Teri Doll

**SaiyanChik**:Thanks for the suggestion and She did help me. She my favorite author too : )

**Sierra:**Thanks : )

**msanimegeek:**Yes it will affect them both in different ways

**1999princessange:** Thanks : ]

**Chapter 9:Teri Doll**

The Para Brothers ship landed on a planet after an hour of rocking. Inside the ship,Tara and Giru sat on the ground holding each other. The noticed the ship landed and went out side of the ship. Tara was scared out of her mind.

'Chase?' she called answer.'Chase!

"Danger." Giru said."Dragon ball located."

Tara glanced at him. If there was dragon ball here she could get it while the others came.

"Where is it?" she asked. Giru pointed to a castle up ahead.

Tara ignored Giru's warning and flew off to the castle by herself. Once she was inside,Tara stay by the ceiling till she got to a huge door. There was a hole at the top so she flew towards to look inside. There was lots of weird-looking people,a man standing in front with a huge statue. The man started talking and she noticed the dragon ball on big bowl sitting at the edge of statue. Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Just when she was about to go get the dragon ball,some guards saw her. Everyone turned their attention towards Tara. The man,Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, looked her. Tara fought off the guards and quickly grabbed the Dragon ball.

"I need this and it was mine first so just be taking it. Okay Bye." Tara said. Before she could leave a beam hit her. Slowly,she became a doll.

Meanwhile,the others had just reached the planet. Chase however was eager to find Tara.

'Chase?' Tara's voice said. Chase shot up.

'Teri?' he said back

'Chase!' Tara's voice went through his head.

He stood up and walked over the others. The ship landed and everyone walked out. Chase had grabbed his head in pain. He felt very weak and he knew it was because Tara as in trouble. Before he could tell the others, Chase fell to ground unconscious. Everyone went over to him. Pan shook him.

"Tara is in trouble." she said. Trunks looked at her confused along with Goten.

"How do you know?" Trunks asked. Bra and Pan knew it was about time they knew the truth.

"Chase and Tara have this special connection. Like you and Pan and Goten and I." Bra told her brother. Trunks was shocked.

"She had dreamed of Chase since we were 6 and he had dreamed of her. I think because she is in trouble,he lost most his power." Pan explained.

Goten was a happy that Tara had found someone but kinda upset Chase didn't tell him and Trunks. Trunks however was straight up shocked and confused.

"So Chase and Tara are like Dream Mates?" Trunks asked. The girls nodded.

"Well let's go save Tara before something bad happens." Bra said. They heard a voice. They looked over and saw giru running around in a circle.

"Danger Danger!" Yelled Giru as he kept running. Pan face palmed.

"This bot is more mental than Goten." Pan mumbled. They went over to him and he ran right into Bra. Chase woke up and noticed everyone the other way. When he got up he held his head and walked over.

"What happened?" he said.

"You blacked out." Pan said.

"Giru,where is Tara?" Goten asked the robot.

"Tara in danger,Tara in danger!" Giru alerted. "She went to castle."

They all turned around to see the huge castle. Bra grabbed Giru and took off.

"Wait,you guys. We forgot about the Para Para Brothers." Pan remember. She flew back in the ship and grabbed the tied up brothers. They flew up the castle and busted down all the door till they reached the main place. They looked all around.

"Tara! Where are you?" Bra yelled. They noticed Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy walked out from behind the statue.

"Welcome my friends, to the lair of lord Luud." he said. Trunks sighed in annoyance.

"Okay,you fat baka. Where is Tara?" Trunks said getting into stance. The rest followed suit.

"Oh you mean the girl. She came here not so long ago..."

Before he could finish,Chase had punched CMM hard in the face. His eyes were teal again. Bra caught this and looked at him closely.

"I don't care when she came. Where is she ?" he said.

"I will never tell." CMM said and blew up. The whip stayed and it transformed in to something.

"I am Mutchy and you..." he started looking at the Para Para brothers."have failed for the last time."

A beam shot at the brothers and they were turned into dolls. The dolls then flew into a pot.

"Now that their gone we must fight." Mutchy said. Pan was getting pissed at this moment and shot a very powerful ki blast a Mutchy,who was killed by the blast. Unknowing,a man by the name of Dolltocki, was watching this from a room. In his hands,was the doll form of Tara.

'Chase,Please help me.' she said to her self. Dolltocki eyes laid on Bra.

"That girl would be perfect for me." he said and held up Tara to his face. " Isn't that right,Tara?"

'No!' she shouted. Dolltocki slowly flew down beside Bra without any noticing because of the dust from Pan's blast. He chopped her in the neck and she went out cold. Quickly,he flew off holding Bra's hand.

He tied up her hands and put Tara on the counter. Just then a voice came in.

"Dolltocki,Meet me in the working room now." It said.

"Right away sir." he said before grabbing Tara and walking into a hidden room with a screen.

"Hello good ." said Dolltocki,while bowing to the screen image.

Meanwhile,Goten noticed Bra was missing.

"You guys,where is Bra?" he asked worried.

"She was just right here next to me" Pan told him."Bra!"

"Oh no. First Tara now Bra." Trunks said. Dolltocki went out to the balcony and looked at the young saiyans after his little talk with Myuu.

"Bra is fine and so is little TT." Dolltocki said holding up Tara. Chase and Pan's widened but Chase still had teal eyes.

"Let her go." Pan said. Dolltocki shook his head.

"Never. We will be together forever." He said.

'Like hell we will.' Tara thought. Chase's snapped at that moment. His hair went golden and his power sky rocked.

"Perhaps you didn't hear Pan... Let her go you gay bastard!" Chase yelled.

"Where is Bra?" Goten also added. He heard a voice in the back round.

"Someone untie me so I can kick his a**!" yelled an angry Bra. Goten sighed in relief. Dolltocki grew upset.

"If I can't have Tara then no one can." he shouted then threw Tara in the bowl with the other dolls. "She now belongs to Luud and so do I."

He turned himself into a doll and it magically went into the pot. The statue stood up. That had been Luud all this time! He looked like a big baby. Goten had flew up to Bra and untied her. She was pissed.

Inside of Luud, Tara was in her body form and Dolltocki was right next her along with the Para Brothers. First she attacked Dolltocki. She thought he knew how to get out of Luud.

"How do we get out of here." she said. Dolltocki saw the hate in her eyes.

"You must shoot Luud in the heart from inside and outside." he told her.

Tara noticed her friends fighting Luud with everything they had. She need to get in contact with either Pan or Chase.

'Pan?' she called out.

'I'm here,Tara.' Pan answered back.

'One my count,shoot a ki blast at Luuds heart. Ready?' Tara asked her. The twin got in place.

' ..two..three!'

The blast hit Luud at the same time and he blow up. Everyone who was devoured by Luud went back to their orignal states. Once Tara was out she hugged the others. Then she saw Chase was a super saiyan.

"Your already a super saiyan." Tara said." That's not fair."

"Well I really could not tell what happened to me until you all told me." Chase responded and powered down.

"Wait where is Giru?" Trunks asked while looking around. Giru came up behind Trunks and Trunks saw him

"There you are." Trunks said with a smile.

"Where is Dolltocki! I owe him a a** kicking." Bra said. Dolltocki was in a little space pod and was blasting off. When he left,Bra threw a hissy fit. Everyone loaded back in the ship and blasted off through space to find the remaining 5 dragon balls.

**Chase:I'm a super saiyan! Woo HOO!**

**Kaitlyn:He is too happy**

**Me:I know but he is just so adorable when he is happy. Right Tara? *smirking***

**Tara:*blushing*Shut up.**

**Sierra:Your about to piss him off aren't you?**

**Me:Maybe...**

**R&R**


	10. Dreams Come True!

**msanimegeek:Bra is beyond angry .We will see Baby in a few chapters : )**

Chapter 10:Dream come True

Trunks landed on planet Reno to get supplies and because Bra wanted some new clothes. They all walked out and looked around. They split up into groups;Trunks and Pan,Bra and Goten,Tara and Chase. They all went separate ways.

**Pan & Trunks**

"Where did everyone go?" Pan asked as she looked around. They had only been shopping for two minutes and everyone was already split up.

Trunks shrugged, "Who cares, just as long as they are back on the ship by eight."

Pan sighed as she kicked the dirt, "You know that leaves us to get the supplies, right? Goten and Bra are probably off somewhere eating and shopping, and who knows where Tara and Chase ran off to. What if they can't find their way back?"

"Are you worried about them?" Trunks asked with a sly smirk.

"Pft. No," Pan said crossing her arms.

"You sound like a mother," Trunks told her.

Pan's eyes widened, "I do not!"

Trunks laughed lightly, "Always worrying about her little children."

"They act like children!" Pan defended herself as she followed Trunks. "I do not sound like a mom though."

"I think you would make a sexy mom," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Trunks, shut up!" Pan told as she blushed.

"You're blushing," Trunks told her with a smirk as he turned around and placed his hands on her hips. "I love it when you blush. I can see it now," he said with a smile.

"See what?" Pan asked confused.

"You being a mom," he said with a smirk.

Pan blushed even more, "Not for a few years."

Trunks laughed, "Don't you want to come arrive back on earth and tell everyone that we're starting our own family?"

"No!" Pan said her eyes even bigger than before. "I'm not having a baby for a few years, you're just going to have to deal with."

"Okay, so no babies for a few years," Trunks said catching her arm as she started to walk away. "But you do know that our other children are out of the ship. We could have it all to ourselves."

"What about shopping?" Asked Pan.

"What about it?" Trunks said as he raised an eyebrow, "We got to teach them responsibility sometime."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "And the whole ship will be ours?"

Trunks smirked as he grabbed her around the waist, "All ours."

"Then let's go!" Pan said grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

**Goten & Bra**

Bra looked around the racks and piles of clothes. She already had ten bags and Goten was carrying them all. Bra saw a blue shirt with a pink skirt and she dashed over to get them. Even if her favorite color was red,she still loved her options.

"Goten would this shirt look great on me?" she asked him.

"Anything to you pick out would look great on you Bra." Goten told her. Bra kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." she replied. Bra noticed Goten was looking at some food and heard his stomach growl. Hers did too.

"How about we get something to eat?"

"Okay." Goten said. They ran to the woman selling the food. They bought 20 pieces of meat and other things. They both sat down and started eating. Goten had already ate all of his food in one minute and Bra finished later.

"Okay that was good. Now more shopping!" Bra said excitingly. Goten sighed. He loved food but he loved Bra happy even more.

As they walked around,an alien girl who looked human went over to Goten.

"Hey hot stuff. The names Megara but you could call me Meg." she said. Goten looked at her. She had red eyes and brown hair and was wearing a purple dress.

"Nice to meet you but I got to go." Goten told her and tried to walked away before Meg put her hand in front of him.

"Oh. Playing hard to get. I like that in a boy." Meg said as she poked his chest.

"Look I have a girlfriend and I hate seeing her angry so please move." Goten said to her. Meg just laughed. He was growing angry.

"What is she gonna do?" Meg asked him with a smug smile. Bra looked over and saw Goten and Meg. She dropped everything and stood in front of Goten. Bra eyes were teal.

"Listen here you little slut,leave my boyfriend alone before I get angry." Bra said to her. Meg looked at the blue-haired girl and walked away in fear. Bra eyes went back to blue and she turned to Goten. Bra crossed her arms and smiled.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute,Can I?" she asked him. He grinned and rubbed his head.

"Guess not,but you know your are the only girl for me." Goten told her. "But then again,food has always called me."

"Goten!" Bra yelled then hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you,B-chan." he said.

"Whatever. Let's go Ten." Bra said and grabbed his hand.

**Tara and Chase**

Chase and Tara was wondering through the market place looking for clothes and shopping,Tara thought they should take a found a little hill and few over and sat first they looked away from eachother and both turned around.

"I-" They both started.

"You first." Chase said.

"Ever since I was little,I had dreamed of a boy with black hair and blue eyes.I never thought I meet him till we ran into you." she said.

"I know how you since I was little,I dreamed of a girl with long black and black eyes.I thought at first that she was just a I met you." Chase said to her.

"So we been having dreams about...

"each other." they both said while both blushing slightly.

"There has been something I have wanted to do though." Chase told her.

"What's that?"

Chase decided that moment to kiss her and to her surprise she kissed back.

"That." Chase said

"Strange enough,so did I" Tara told him back. She rest her head on his shoulder. "So are we couple..?"

"We could be." Chase suggested. He looked at her."Tara Son?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. Tara blushed.

"Yes." Tara said and hugged him. They looked at the bags.

"We have to get the rest of the supplies because Goten and Bra are shopping or eating and Pan and Trunks are most likely in the ship making out. They stood up and went back into town.

**Later AT 8:30**

Bra,Goten,Tara,and Chase arrived at the ship with loads of bags and supplies. Trunks and Pan were on top of the ship kissing. Tara set her backs down and cuffed her hands to her mouth.

"Will stop sucking each others faces and get down here!" she yelled in aggravation. The couple came down. Pan glared at her twin."Once we get in,I got a surprise."

They all went in the ship,put all the things away, and gathered in the living room.

"Well I have an announcement. Chase and I are officially going out." Tara told them. Bra and Pan eyes widened with happiness.

"Yah! Tara got boyfriend!" Pan yelled happily and hugged her twin.

"Welcome to non single group." Bra said to her and joined the hug. Goten went up and Chase along with Trunks.

"Congrats,Chase. You and Tara will make a great couple." Trunks said to him.

"I'm happy for you too but I am gonna tell you like a told Trunks..." Goten started. "If you ever hurt her I'll end your life along with Trunks,Pan,my older brother and sister,my dad, and most of all,my Mother,Trunks's mom, and Bra."

"You had me Pan." Chase said with a smile. Goten went over to Tara and picked her up.

"Tara is all grown up. Where have years gone?" Goten said dramatically and began sniffing. He let Tara down. She growled at him.

"Shut up Goten." Tara said.

"Well it's late,how about we eat then watch a movie." Bra suggested."But where is Giru? I haven't seen him all day."

"I locked him in the closet before you woke up this morning." Pan said simply. I'll get him out later."

They laughed and went to eat dinner. After dinner,the watched The Mummy. Tara kissed Chase before laying down.

'Goodnight,Ase.' she said through their bond before going to sleep.

'Night,Teri.' he replied.

**Sierra:I thought you were about to make him mad**

**Kaitlyn:she did 3,2,1**

**Chase:*from a back round* Tara Tyes!**

**Me:ha-ha I was never here *runs away laughing* **

**I still need suggestions for costumes! : )**

**R&R**


	11. Decisions on a Desert Day

**Saiyan Chik:**Thank you but I need costume ideas and Kaitlyn is my favorite author : )

**MRSJRPMELLAK:** Glad to be back

**msanimegeek:** um.. the answers to your questions:Yes,that what he is talking about. The girls will go super very soon. Chase and Tara's bond will be explained after the baby saga. : )

**Chapter 11: Decisions on a Desert Day**

The girl were in the kitchen making lunch. Tara was making brownies while Bra and Pan made sandwiches and soup. The boys were in the living room talking.

"This mission is starting to get dangerous." Chase told the others. Goten and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should take the girls home." Trunks suggested. This caught the girls attention. They stopped what they were doing to listen.

"That might be best. We could probably switch them for Dad,Gohan or Vegeta." Goten said."

"I don't know. The girls look like they wanted to stay." said Chase.

"But I'm worried that they will get hurt or worst." Goten told him. "I'd die if something happen to them."

"Well it might be for the best if they did go home..." Chase said unsurely. Pan stepped out the kitchen with Bra and Tara behind her.

"But we don't want to leave." Pan told them. There was a bit a anger in her voice.

"Panna,its nothing personal but I want you safe." Trunks said to her standing up.

"So your saying that we are weak?" Bra snapped at them. Goten held up his hands in defense.

"We're not saying that at all. All were saying,is that you might be better off at home." Goten told her.

"But we're saiyans too." Tara defended and looked over to Chase. "You don't want us to leave do you,Chase?"

"I want you safe as much as they do,Teri." Chase said. He saw tears forming in her eyes. "Oh gosh,I didn't mean it like..."

"I know just what you meant." she said and ran to the obverstaion deck crying. Pan and Bra glared at the boys.

"We can take care of our selfs!" Pan yelled and chased after her twin. Bra followed them leaving the boys feeling sad.

Pan and Bra were trying to calm Tara down while trying calm down too. Pan rubbed Tara back as she cried into her hands.

"I can't believe them." Bra said. "We're just as much saiyan as them."

"But we are girls and can't go super like them." Pan replied.

"We could show them were strong enough if they let us go." Tara said. Giru came in and held up a tissue.

"Tara linking." he said. Tara took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "Dragon ball located."

Trunks was pacing back and force in worry.

"It's a official. I lost my girlfriend." he said.

"Your telling me. I just got mine and already lost her." Chase replied as he rubbed his temples.

"Vegeta is gonna kill me." Goten thought out loud. Chase and Trunks raised an eye brow at the Goku look alike. "Because of Bra..."

Giru came in with the girls. They sat down and giru went to Trunks telling him about the dragon ball.

An hour later,the saiyans had stayed silent. Trunks landed the ship. He handed them sun glasses.

"The planet is very close to sun." he told them. They put them on and walked off the ship. They looked around but then got very hot.

"How about we back on the ship where it is air condition." Trunks suggested. Everyone nodded and walked towards the ship. A huge sand worm came out of the ground and squeezed the ship with its tail. Goten blasted it with ki blast and it jumped far away. Trunks went to look at the damage of the ship. He sighed and shook his head. He looked towards the others.

"Well it looks like the ship water supply has been damaged. Chase,Goten, can you help me?" Trunks said. A plan formed in Pan's head.

"Sure." They said. Pan grabbed the girls and went into the ship.

"What's up,Pan?" Tara asked her twin worriedly.

"We should go find the dragon ball." she said. Bra and Tara eyes went wide.

"Find the dragon ball? I don't know Pan..." Bra told her unsurly.

"Well why not? We could find the dragon ball and prove that we are helpful." Pan told her. Bra thought about along with Tara. They all shared a look.

"Fine." Bra and Tara huffed. Pan smiled victoriously.

"But we are gonna change our clothes first." Bra told them. Before she could whine,Tara and Bra grabbed Pan and dragged her into their room.

Tara changed into a royal blue tank top with a pink skirt and blue sneakers,Bra had a red shirt with blue shorts with shoes, and Pan ha a yellow tank top with blue shorts and sneakers. They filled their water bottles with water and went to the door. Tara looked around for the boys. They were on the other side of the ship. She signaled for them to go. They quickly shot off. Giru watched them take off.

The female saiyans fell to the ground with a thump after flying for a few minutes.

"Its too hot to fly." Tara said and tried to stand up.

"Yeah. Maybe walking would be best." Bra said and looked over to Pan,who was struggling to stand up. "You still think this is a good idea?"

She finally stood up. "Yep. Come on." she commanded and started walking. They walked and walked all through the desert and couldn't find the dragon ball. Bra sat down in exhaustion.

"Break time." she said. Pan and Tara both sat down and started drinking their water.

"I'm pooped." Tara exaggerated and laid back.

"We only been walking for ten minutes." Pan told her twin. Tara sat up and gave her a look. She looked at her watch.

"Its been two hours,smartness." she said slowly.

"Oh. Well...um. Lets get moving." Pan said quickly and stood up. Tara rolled her eyes and stood up. Bra stood up and started walking ahead.

An hour later,the girls had ran out of water but they continued.

"Maybe we should go back." Tara suggested panting.

"Tara is right. It was pointless to even come out here without Giru." Bra agreed. Pan sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay." she said and turned around. She looked up and looked around franticly. "Wait,Where is back?"

Tara and Bra looked around.

"Oh no! We are doomed!" Bra alarmed. "What if we never get back?"

"Calm down,Bra. We'll find a way." Pan said trying to calm the blue-haired girl. They started walking. A sand worm popped out of the ground and stared at the girls. They were tired and dehydrated. The sand worm shot towards them and they were hit. They all fell to the ground and went unconscious.

'Chase...' Tara called mentally before going unconscious.

_Pan and Tara's dream-_

_They woke in noticed they were in a pitch black place. A photograph of Goku,Chi-Chi, and Ox-king went by them._

_"Mama!Papa!Grandfather!" Pan called and the picture faded. One of Gohan,Videl,and Lyla went passed._

_"Gohan!Lyla!Videl!" Tara called. The picture faded and this time a picture of Goten,Trunks,and Chase went by. They ran after it._

_"Goten!Chase,Trunks!" they yelled and started crying._

_"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Pan cried. They felt water on their faces_.

Tara and Pan woke up. They saw Bra sitting up drinking water from a cartin. Giru was in front of the holding their bottles filled with water. They toke it and started drinking it. Pan put hers down and hugged the bot.

"Thank you,Giru." Pan said. "I'm sorry I picked on you."

"Giru found dragon ball." he said and pulled out the orange ball. They smiled at him. Tara saw the dead worm.

"Giru,did you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah giru-giru" he answered.

"Hey!" A voice said. They looked up and saw Chase,Goten,and Trunks flying towards them. When they landed,the girls automatically up stood up and walked to them. They all had tears in their eyes. Bra hugged Goten,Pan hugged Trunks, and Tara held on to Chase. They cried softly in the shirts.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. Bra looked up with tears still in her eyes. She smiled.

"We missed you." she said.

"We got your call." Trunks said. Pan let go and wiped her eyes.

"What call?" Pan asked confused and looked over to Bra. "Did you call them?"

"No." Bra answered and looked at Tara. "You?"

"I think I did call Chase's name before we blacked out." she admitted.

"Well we also followed Giru and he found an Oasis." Chase told them. They flew to the oasis. It was surrounded by rocky walls. The girls dipped their feet in the water while Goten floated along. Chase and Trunks were working on the ship. When they finished, they went over to the girls.

"You guys..." Trunks said gaining their attention. "I.." Chase elbowed him in the side. "We'd like to apologize for being jerks."

"Yeah. We shouldn't have made the decision without your opinion first." Chase apologized. "You guys found an oasis and the dragon ball."

"But Giru,did all that." Bra said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you three leaving,we would not have made to this part of the desert." Trunks told them. "So I...We like to..."

"What?" Pan asked.

"We want you all to stay." Chase finished. The girls had a look of shock on her faces.

"Really?" the girls all said in a unison.

"Yeah. You all are apart of this team as anyone." Trunks said with a smile. A huge wave of water came towards them. Trunks moved but Chase and the girls had got wet. Goten was in the water laughing. The girls including Chase shared a deceiving look. Goten quickly swam away as the wet saiyans chased him in the water. Trunks stayed ashore laughing at his team.

**Me:Don't try to kill me next chapter**

**Chase:Why would I try to kill you?**

**Kaitlyn:Because of something**

**Chase:What?**

**Sierra:Its pretty big**

**Chase:Come on tell me**

**Me,Sierra,Kaitlyn: Never**


	12. Betrayal

**msanimegeek: Is this long enough? **

**MRSJRPMELLAK: Here you go**

Chapter 12:Betrayal

Pan and Giru were in the living room playing video games. She had lost fifty-two games and Giru had won. Tara was reading her favorite book,The Golden Compass, out loud to Chase in the observation deck. Bra went to bed because her head hurt. Trunks and Goten were watching Pan and Giru play.

"Panna,give up. He is a robot. You can't win." Trunks pleaded. He was growing worried.

"I have to beat him." Pan said determined.

"Trunks is right,Pan. You can't beat a machine." Goten added. The game was over and Giru had won. Pan stood up and threw the controller at Trunks. Her face was red with anger.

"Beat him." she ordered. Trunks grabbed her hand.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Please.." she said.

"Nope. It's Trunks is awesome." he told her. She rolled her eyes. "Say it."

"In your dreams,Boxer Boy." she said with a laugh. Trunks looked up and Pan looked up and he tackled her to the floor tickling her.

"Say it." he said. Pan kept laughing.

"Trunks Vegeta Breifs stop it!" Pan yelled and kept on laughing.

"Not until you say the magic words." he said.

"Trunks is awesome." she said. Trunks stopped and she punched him playfully on the chest. He grabbed the controller and restarted the game. Pan always had Trunks play video games for her when she couldn't win. She sat on couch with Goten and helped herself to his hot Cheetos.

In the observation deck, Tara was still reading Chase her book.

"Lyra and Roger raced through the roof tops to catch the tanner boys..." she read. She looked over to Chase. He looked out the window. He looked worried about something. Tara sat the book aside went over to him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her. She put his arm around her. They both looked out the window.

"I was worried about you. Is there something wrong.?" Tara replied. Chase sighed.

"I keep getting this feeling something is about to happen. Like the calmness before a storm." he said softly. Tara rubbed his back comfort.

"I had that feeling too but I got over it." Tara told him. He gave a questioning look.

"How?"

"You're here. As long as your here,that feeling will never come." she said and kissed him.

Chase kissed back as they laid down. Tara's hands were around his neck as they kissed. Chase hands were on her hips making their way up her shirt. They heard Pan yell. Chase and Tara automatically stopped and fixed their clothes. They both stood up and ran to where they heard Pan scream. Giru was flashing. Goten snuck up behind him and punched him right on the head. Giru stopped.

"Sorry about that, Giru." Goten apologized. Pan was sitting on ground in shock.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Giru beat Trunks at the video game and I chased him. Then he burst out in colors." Pan explained.

"Well it is late we should head off to bed." Goten suggested yawning.

"Yeah,that might be best." Tara said went off to her,Pan,and Bra's room. Pan followed her. Goten had left leaving Trunks,Chase, and Giru in the living room. Trunks and Chase knew something was going on.

"Alright,tell us whats going on." Trunks ordered Giru. Giru told them about where he is from and how the evil wants strong power to do 'research' on.

"We shouldn't tell the others." Chase informed. "If they know,we can't take down Myuu because he'll know. So here is the plan..."

Chase made up an entire plan on what to do and how to do it.

"That's perfect. The girls are bound to ask us to take them there." Trunks admired.

"Should we tell Goten?" Chase asked. Trunks made a face.

"No,he would blow our cover." Trunks reminded. "The girls can't know either. Agreed?

"Agreed." Chase said. "I think I'll stay out here for a while."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." Trunks said and walked away with Giru. Giru went into the girls room and Trunks went into his room.

Chase sat on the couch and drifted off into sleep.

_Chase looked around. He was in Tara's dream. It was battlefield. Fire was everywhere,cities was in ruins. He heard some one scream. A little girl with red hair was holding on to a teddy bear. She dropped the bear and ran. He heard noises from above him. He looked up and saw Tara fighting a man with green hair and red eyes. She punched him in the face and he kicked her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood and fell to the ground._

"_Tara!" Chase called out. She didn't hear him. The man floated down to her._

"_It looks like you're in pain." he mocked. "Your sister and the other girl was so easy to beat along with your brother and his friend. And your little,boyfriend was tough but he went down hard."_

_Chase couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt helpless and sad. He saw all the pain in her eyes. She was hurting inside and so was he._

"_Get away from me." Tara choked out. He picked her up by the shirt and stared deep into her eyes._

"_Make me." he said slowly._

Chase woke in shock. He had sweat going down his face. The dream had felt so real. Tara walked in the living room. It looked like she was crying. Chase knew it was from her nightmare. He walked over to her and led her to the couch. Tara sat on his lap and cuddled up with him. She was wearing a blue tank top and snowman pajama pants.

"I had a nightmare." Tara said softly.

"I know. Who was he?" Chase asked.

"I don't know..." she said and cried silently in his shirt. Chase rocked her back and forth. He hummed a tune his mother used sing to him when he was little.

Tara listened to him hum sand it reminded her of when Chi-Chi or Goku used to sing to her. She fell asleep with cuddling with Chase.

He stopped humming and heard her soft snores. He moved a piece hair out of her face and went to sleep holding her.

**Next Day**

Tara woke and found she was on the couch with Chase. She looked at him and smiled. She slowly got off and to take a shower. Pan and Bra were still asleep and so was Trunks and Goten. Before she had went to sleep, she noticed Giru looking at planet that he called home. The hot water hit her naked body as if a thousand kisses. She remember her dream and when Chase hummed to her. Tara thought long and hard about her dream. She thought of that man. He looked crazy and weird but had no idea who he was. She stepped out of the of the shower and put her robe on. She grabbed a purple shirt with a blue skirt that was to her knee along with some blue spandex,white socks, and purple boots. She put them on and set her blue bandana from her sister,Lyla,in her book bag. She tip toed into Pan and Bra room. She jumped on the bed.

"Wake up!" she shouted. Pan stayed sound asleep but Bra woke up fast.

"Tara,why must you always be so childish?" Bra asked tierdly.

"Because I'm a child. Now help me get Pan up." Tara said to the blue haired saiyan. Bra growled at her. Tara went over to Pan.

"Hi Trunks!" Tara yelled. Pan shot up and looked around. She crossed her arms and glared at her laughing twin.

"You know, I hate it when you do that" she said. Tara grinned.

"I know. That's why I do it. Lets make breakfast." Tara insisted. Pan and Bra glared at her. "We can wake the boys up first."

Pan and Bra shared a look and went to into the boy's room. Trunks was laying on his side while Goten was laying on his back. They both snored sleep silently along with Goten's loud snores. Pan smirked and went over to Bra.

"Play along." she whispered. "I don't believe it,all the food is gone."

Bra caught on. "I know. What are gonna eat now." she said dramatically. Goten automatically woke up.

"No!" he shouted. Bra and Pan laughed hard. Goten pouted and went over to them. He picked up Bra and went out the room.

"Put me down,Goten!"

Pan went over to Trunks and shook him gently. He rolled over and grabbed Pan hand. She swung over him and landed on the other side of him. He was pretending to be sleep. Pan kissed his lips. He craked open an blurry eye.

"Wake up,boxer boy." she said softly. He sighed.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because I said so. Now get up before I throw water on you." Pan threatened. Trunks sat up and gave his girlfriend pleading look that asked if he could back to bed. She shook her head and pointed out the door. Trunks smirk and stood up. He went over to Pan and hoisted her over his shoulder. Pan moved around trying to get out of his grip but couldn't.

"Trunks,put me down!" she screamed. He kept walking.

Tara lightly poked her boyfriend. "Chase,wake up." she said. He opened his eyes and stared at his girlfriend. "I'm about to make breakfast so get dressed." He nodded and walked into his room.

An hour later,everyone had showered and dressed. Tara made bacon,eggs,pancakes,toast,grits, and sausages. She made everyone plates and sat them on the table.

Bra came out wearing a red belly shirt with a red skirt and boots along with a red headband. Pan had a red shirt on top of a yellow one that showed a bit and capris with a chain,purple sock,gray sneakers and her orange bandana around her head. Trunks was wearing a blue shirt with the capsule corp logo on it with tan cargos and yellow sneakers. Goten had a white long-sleeve with purple around it with purple pants and white sneakers. Chase had gray t-shirt with blue pants,blue and white jacket, and black boots. They sat down and started eating. Tara thought it would be a good idea to ask Trunks to go to Giru's home planet.

"Hey Trunks,I wondering if we could go back to the planet we passed yesterday?" she asked hopefully. Trunks nearly choked on his food. He gave Chase look and nodded.

"I don't know,Tara. We lost time already."

"But it's Giru's home." Tara told him. "You're telling me, that if that was earth you wouldn't go home and say hi to everyone."

Trunks sighed in defeat. "Fine,but we only stay for a day." he said. Tara smiled and hugged him. Trunks winked at Chase. Chase nodded and continued to eat.

**Hours Later**

They landed on planet M2 and Giru was too excited. The moment Trunks opened the door and flew out of Pan's grasp. Goten went out and saw an apple in a tree. He immediately climbed the tree and took a huge bite into it. Little to his knowledge,the apple was made of metal.

"Ouch!" he cried out in pain. "The dang thing is made of metal."

Tara laughed. "That's what you get,gritty." she told him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Look,there is a city over there." Pan said pointing to the city of skyscrapers and buildings. "Let's go check it out."

They flew over town and looked around. The city was high-tech and deserted. They landed and saw nothing except for buildings. Tiny robots started coming out the ground. They were chanting Giru's name.

"Giru do you know them?" Bra asked.

"Giru's don't know." Giru replied nervously. One of the robots looked at Giru.

"It's T20O6." he announced.

Pan gave Giru a look. "You sure? They know your production number." Pan said not convinced. Giru shook his head. Goten's stomach growled loud.

"Let me guess your hungry again?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten gave him the famous son grin. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked over to Giru.

"Giru, can you find somewhere to eat?"

"Okay. Giru find food." he said and floated away.

The teenage Saiyans walked around the city. They found somewhere to rest and sat down a bench by a moving staircase. Goten decided to walk on the stair with his hands

Tara and Chase started to nodded off when Giru returned. They looked at him.

"It's about time." Trunks exclaimed. Goten stopped and jumped next to Bra.

"Giru find food giru-giru. Follow Giru." Giru said and started floating away. The Saiyans started following him. They reached ally and Pan looked at Giru suspicious.

"Where is it Giru?" she asked him. A red blur passed by and grabbed Giru.

"Hey put him down." Tara demanded. There was 4 robots. They all laughed robotically.

"No.T20O6 is home now." the biggest one said not loosing his grip on Giru and turned to the other big one. "Get them."

Tara got into stance along with other girls but the boys pushed them out the way. The all fell to the ground with a thump. The boys were stuck inside of the robot.

The boys saw gas coming from the bottom of the robot. Trunks automatically recognized it as sleeping gas.

"Guys its sleeping gas hold your breath." said before going to sleep. Goten and Chase had already fell victim to the gas.

The girls were on the verge of crying.

Chase/Goten/Trunks!" they each screamed in horror. The red robot was about to send the other bot but Giru stopped them and they all flew away with the boys their captive.

Pan was pissed and so was Bra.

"Giru,you traitor!" they yelled.

Tara collapsed to ground. She had hot tears flowing down her cheeks. The feeling of hate, worry, sadness, and anger were inside her growing stronger. Bra and Pan had their own tears. Tara remember why they were there:To help the boys. She stood up and walked over to the girls.

"We're going to save them." she said firmly. Bra and Pan face lighten up a bit but the nodded. It was time that girls fought back

**Chase: Remember when I said I wouldn't hate in this chapter**

**Me: Yes...**

**Chase:I lied **

**Me:I know. That's why I had a back-up plan *pulls out taser***

**I'm still looking for answers to my question:Do you want the girls to have a child? If so which one? **


	13. Gone Gone Wild

**Saiyan Chik: Wow that was name I thought of too. Your suggestions rock and I will consider them. I love Mai and Zuko!**

** MRSJRPMELLAK: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: No it wasn't about a baby but it had something to do with that...and Goten and Trunks were asleep while Tara and Chase had their moment.**

Chapter 13: From bad to worse

* * *

The girls were laying in some bushes as they watched robots pass by an entrance. After the boys were kidnapped by the robots, they had planned to come rescue them.

"Come on. The robots are gone." Bra whispered after the robots had passed. Before Pan and Tara could tell her there was more, she had made her way in front. It was a total of 15 robots and they all stepped on Bra,who was covered with a bush. As the last bot was about to walk over she stood up angrily. The robot fell down.

"What is this?" it said. Bra held up her fist.

"It's the end of road for you jack." Bra said and destroyed it with a single punch. Pan and Tara throw off their bushes and ran over to Bra.

"Nice one,SSP." Tara complimented with her thumbs up at the girl. Bra winked.

"Let's go get our boyfriends." Pan said proudly. She had wanted to save someone since forever. They jumped on top of the vents and crawled around. As they crawled, many robots passed from below. As a huge one passed, the vent gave out on Tara side. She held on for dear life upside down right behind the huge robot, who simply looked around went around the corner without noticing her. Tara let out a relieved breath. The vent she was holding on to completely broke and she fell to the ground hard. Pan and Bra jumped down to check if she okay. Tara held her head in pain.

"You okay?" Pan asked. Tara nodded and stood up. The female saiyans rested on a wall.

"This is hard. I want to go home." Pan complained. Tara and Bra nodded in agreement. The wall turned over and the girls flipped into it. They fell in a bunch of robot parts. Pan landed in helmets,Bra landed on body parts,while Tara fell into the leg section. They all shared an idea.

Soon they were all dressed as robots and were walking around. Robots were walking in the same direction so they decided to follow. They were then in a giant room with tons of robots. There was a stage in front with a metallic man and the little bot who had deceived them;Giru. He was on the side of the man, who was called General Rildo. Tara, Bra, and Pan all tried restraining themselves from going and destroying Giru.

"Thanks to T20O6,we not only have the ones Dr. Myuu sent for but the dragon balls all well." Rildo told the robots. All the robots cheered. "So I am proud to give T20O6 the medal of honor."

Rildo stuck the magnetic medal on Giru. The robots cheered louder while the girls growled slightly.

"Long live General Rildo! Long live !" Giru chanted.

"If only we weren't saving the boys..." Bra said.

Tara clinched her fist slightly. "I'll disable the bot part by part." she said coldly. They followed a group of robots to the point where they would have to walk through a wall. They did some stretches tried to jump through the wall only to be knocked right back down. The robots called them defective before dropping through a shot. The hit the ground and took off the top part of the robot costume. There were robot parts everywhere. Heads,body,wire,and metal legs.

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"You are where they throw away the non working robots and parts or robot hell." a voice said. They saw a green robot who was half-way covered with rust. This place is for the robots who g-g-g-glich like me."

"Can't someone fix you?" Bra asked.

"Of course but the man who enslaved all the robots didn't wasnt to waste his t-t-t-time." he explained. Pan, Tara, and Bra went sad.

"That so sad." Tara said. The wall moved and started to come towards them.

"What happening?" Bra asked frantically.

"The walls will crush us to death and we'll sent off the dump." the robot exclaimed. Tara grabbed hold of its hand and looked him.

"Like hell we will." she told it and looked at her twin. "Hit it, Pan."

Pan smirked before throwing a ki blast at the wall making a huge hole to escape. Tara pulled the robot out after Pan and Bra went.

"Oh b-b-b-bless you!" it praised. Tara smiled at him.

"Thank you. Bye." she said and ran away with Pan and Bra They reached a dead-end. The robot who was with the others appeared from the wall.

"If it isn't the little girls." it teased. Pan went to punch it before disappeared in the walls. " Hahaha. Your so dumb."

It appeared again. "You can't win. Thanks to T20O6 information, we know all your fighting techniques."

Pan stopped and looked down. Giru had finally drew the line. First he deceived them into trusting him,Get her, Tara,and Bra's boyfriends taken, and now he gave them their fighting style. Her turned golden and eyes turned teal as her power raised.

"Giru, I trusted you. I was your friend." she mumbled with tears before getting louder. "I WAS YOUR FRIEND!" She was officially a super saiyan.

Tara and Bra watched in awe as Pan ascended.

"All right,Pan." Tara cheered. Pan shot a ki blast at the robot.

"Techneque not in data. Error." it said before blowing up from blast. The blast also knocked down the wall that was to the room where the boys were. They were inside tubes still asleep. Pan was first to fly in and break open Trunks's case. Bra and Tara followed suit. Trunks woke up and looked at his girlfriend,who now a super saiyan.

"Panna!" he said and gave her a huge hug. "Your a super saiyan!

"I am?" she said and looked at her hair. "I am!"

Goten woke up and looked his little sister in fear. "Oh no, Pan is super saiyan!"

Bra gave Goten a confused look. Tara as trying to wake Chase up. She held his hand and hummed the song he hummed her the night before. He open his eyes slowly before sitting up.

"What happened?"

"Well...we came to save you guys and Pan became a super saiyan." Tara said simply. An alarm was set and the teenagers covered the ears. Bra fired a ki blast at the wall and it broke open to the outside.

"Well I love to stay but we got to leave." she said. The machine suddenly exploded right by where Pan, Tara, Chase, and Trunks were. Goten shielded Bra from the blast. The twins both hit the wall and were knocked unconscious as the ruble fell on top of them. Pan fell out of her super saiyan form. Chase and Trunks landed roughly before standing back up. They saw Bra and Goten recovering but couldn't find Pan or Tara. Trunks felt 2 small energies coming from then falling ruble. He then saw Pan's hand sticking out. Trunks raced over and moved all the ruble to find Pan and Tara. Chase quickly went to check if she was okay. They picked them up bridal style before flying out to meet Bra and Goten.

"We need to get back to the ship." Trunks told them.

They agreed and start for the ship. They set Pan and Tara on the grass. Chase got on his knees and placed Tara's head on his lap. Goten raced inside to find the sensu beans they packed for an emergency. They had 18 all together. Goten handed one to everyone and gave Trunks Pan's and Chase Tara's. They ate theirs. Trunks had managed to get Pan down her throat but Tara was too close to death. Chase desperately put the bean his mouth and crunched it. He put his mouth on Tara and used his tonge to push the small bits in. He let out to see if she would swallow. She did. Pan was the first to wake up. She saw her twin and gasped. Tara fluttered her eyes before they both were open she sat up and looked at everyone.

"You know, this little save me,save you game isn't fun anymore." she said with laugh. The children shared a laugh. Bra stopped.

"You guys..." she called. Everyone stopped and looked at the blue haired girl. "Giru has the dragon balls."

Tara growled at his name. "Well let's go get them back.

General Rildo found their location and landed a few feet from them. Tara stood up with help from Chase.

"Hey I know you." Pan said. "Your that general Rildo guy who gave Giru that medal for betraying us."

"I'm glad you know me but I know you too." he said with a slight smirk. Your name is Pan Son. You and your sister,Tara Son,was born October 31 and are 15 years old. Mother and Father, Chi-Chi and Goku Son. Siblings,Goten Son and Gohan Son. God Parents, Bulma and Vegeta Breifs."

Pan face went into shock before realizing that he had something wrong. "Your wrong."

"What?"

"Your wrong. Tara and I are about to be 16 and we also have a sister who disappeared years ago." Pan told him. Rildo's eye twitched before his eyes went red. His eyes were laid on the girls. He shot a beam through his eyes at them but the boys pushed them aside and got hit instead and turned into metal. Bra saw Goten's metal form fall to the ground and she cracked. Her power raised dramatically for her power being inflamed by a golden aura. She let tears freely flow as her hair raised up and her eyes went to teal along with hair going golden-yellow.

"Change. Them. Back." she said grinning her teeth. Rildo teleported them away. "Where are they?"

"If you must know..." he said a pointed to the building behind him. "The building behind us."

Tara shot off towards it. Pan powered up to super saiyan and went after her. Bra got in fighting stance. She was prepared to fight Rildo. She shot towards him.

Meanwhile Tara and Pan successfully made it to where Rildo had said, just in time to see the boys transport again. Tara went to machine and put head on the glass. She noticed Giru next her.

"Tara too late." he said. Tara anger raised.

"This is all your fault. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she said and chased after the bot.

"Danger! Danger!" Giru yelled in horror as he ran away from the angered girl.

"Danger? I'll show danger!" Tara threatened. She found the dragon and had them in her book bag. Pan was trying to catch Giru. Giru pressed a button and the room began to moved and jiggle. The twins closed their eyes and when they opened them, they found they were back outside of the building. They saw Bra fighting Rildo who was in a different form but more metal like.

She punched him across the face. Rildo flew back and kicked her in the stomach. She spit up some blood and crashed in building. Bra got up and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth and flew back towards Rildo. She positioned her left at Rildo and put her right hand her wrist.

"Final Flash!

The powerful blast hit Rildo head on as he fell towards the ground. Bra then remember her father's words

"When in battle, your surroundings has energy you can use to your advantage." Vegeta told his daughter.

Bra focused on the ground and tried to let the energy come. The grass' energy flowed into Bra's body making her stronger. She saw Rildo shooting the metal beam at her and Bra dodged. She appeared in front of him and kicked in the chin. He punched her in the back. Bra cried in pain as she hit the ground hard. Rildo saw Pan and Tara and prepared to shot his metal beam at them. Bra sat up and caught his glance.

"No." she mumbled and whispered a chant. "Promem."

She transported in front of the girls and turned in metal instead. Tara watched as her best turned into metal right before her eyes. Before she could react,she and Pan had too became metal along with the dragon balls. Rildo took the girls to his transfer chamber and transported them where the boys had been sent, to .

was pleased to have all the young saiyans his captives. Giru came and went to the Doctor. He remember the plan and quickly turned Goten back into himself. Giru quickly when to turn the girls back. Pan nearly choked him in hug but while that the other robots were trying to make a break for it with Chase and Trunks. Tara saw them run and went to catch. The one robots tried to throw Chase to the other one but it missed and Chase's metal form shattered into pieces. As Chase pieces broke, Tara's heart sank. She had finally lost everything. She felt tears going down her face and her power going higher. Her hair did a dramatic change from black to golden-yellow. Her eyes onyx to teal. She let out a huge cry and stayed with golden hair and teal eyes,which were filled with tears. She dropped to picked up a piece of the broken metal. Her power kept raising. Trunks, who was back to normal, shielded him and Pan from Tara's power.

"If she keeps powering up, the entire place is gonna be a ruin." Trunks warned. Her power level had went beyond super saiyan for second.

"Teri,calm down. I'm fine." Chase's voice said. Tara looked around before seeing Chase jump down from a balcony. She literally ran and gave him a tight hug. He embraced hid girlfriend with a hug just a tight. She looked up and punched in shoulder.

"What that for?" he asked. Tara scowled at him.

"You had me believing that you were dead!" she yelled.

"Sorry but I had to make sure you or the others couldn't find out me and Trunks's plan. The girls including Goten gave Chase a confused look.

"Let me explain.." Trunks started. "Yesterday when you all went to bed, Giru told Chase and I about Dr. Myuu and his plan to find species for him to 'research on and we fit the bill. So when Giru betrayed us it was part of the plan but you making you three freak out and go super was not part of this."

"But I thought Chase was turned into metal..."

"I was but Giru had turned me back into myself when we were sent here. We replaced it with a metal version Giru made." Chase explained. "I found something that you all might want to see...right ."

Myuu was about to open a hatch but Chase beat her there. "Whatcha hiding doc?"

He pressed a button and the door opened slowly. Inside was an ugly creäture that had it eyes inside a clear tank filled with water.

"No you have exposed him...forgive me...Baby."

**Me:Well I love to stay but I got to pull a prank on Chase..so yeah. Btw still wanting if people want girls to a child and costume ideas. That's all folks**

**R&R**


	14. The Enemy is a Baby

**SaiyanChik: Thanks! I'm gonna think about that idea**

**lavenblue: Thanks!**

**msanimegeek: Baby will take over many in the group...not saying who though : **

**Rage Breifs: You're SO sweet :-)**

**Reader Only: You make a good point but I have my reasons for putting it as Trunks/Pan**

**(Important message at the bottom)**

**Chapter 14: The Enemy is a Baby**

"No you have exposed him...forgive me...Baby." Dr. Myuu cried to the tank. There was a creepy thing inside a clear glass tube. It had its eyes closed. Pan grabbed Trunks' arm in fear.

"What is that thing?!" Pan asked in disgust.

"That is what Myuu wanted our powers for." Chase answered. "His name is Baby. I found him while I was here. He's a parasite with strange and powerful DNA particles. He is also very unstable."

"Which means...?" Goen said not understanding.

Bra sighed. " It means that thing is very powerful and dangerous so we needs to be destroyed."

"No need." Chase told the blue-haired girl. "When I discovered him and learned the data I disable his life support."

Myuu's face went into to shock. "Y-You did what!"

"I made sure that thing would come to life ever." Chase said with a smirk. Myuu looked like he could have ripped out his hair. He looked at the tank.

"No Baby! My Baby! Don't let these Saiyans Kill you! Baby!" Myuu cried. The thing opened its large creepy eyes which scared the saiyans.

"Sai..yan?" it said in a strange voice. Myuu smiled.

"Yes, Baby, they are saiyans. Destroy them!" Myuu ordered. Baby let out a huge cry that made an earthquake and a strong gush of wind. The wind and earthquake together caused the ceiling to collapsed on Myuu, killing him. Rubbed was about to fall on Pan but Trunks grabbed her and out the way. Baby's tank broke and he was free.

"His power is amazing!" Tara said in shock and looked at her comrades. "We need to stop him before he gets out of hands."

They all agreed and flew up. They charged a ki blast and threw it at Baby. He was hit by the blasts and he destructed. The entire room was breaking down. Bra grabbed Goten's hand and looked at the others.

"We got to get out of here!" she alarmed. They agreed and ran to the exit. Once they left they kept running towards the ship.

"Okay now lets ditch this crazy planet!" Trunks said running. They reached the ship and f went inside. Just when they were about to leave something grabbed hold of the ship. They went to check on the problem and saw Rildo holding on to the ship's end.

"You are not going anywhere!" he said. Trunks went out and fired a ki blast.

"Screw you, were getting the hell of this crazy ass planet." Trunks told him and destroyed him. He flew back on the ship and blast off. A hour later they we're all in the living room relaxing but neither Pan nor Tara was in their. Chase went to find Tara and Trunks had to go find Pan.

Trunks soon found her in her bed crying. "Panna, what's wrong?

"I nearly lost you today.." she answered turning around and giving him a tight hug. "I don't know what I do without you."

"Panna, don't cry. I nearly lost you today twice so I think that counts as even." he said with a smile. Pan laughed at bit and crawled on his lap.

Meanwhile Chase had just found Tara on the observation deck. She was out the window at the stars. "Teri,you okay?"

She went up and scowled at him. "You Jerk! I was convince you were dead! Don't you know how scared you had me!" she had tears fresh in her eyes. He face went into anger and sadness. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"I can't lose you, Chase." she whispered. "I just found you."

Chase gave her a kind smile. "You have ever right to be mad. To be honest, I don't think I could live without you either." Tara wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get back to the others." Tara said and they walked out. Pan and Trunks however were a different story. Somehow they had got in Trunks' room.

"Bra, how did it feel being a super saiyan?" Goten asked his girlfriend.

"It was awesome. I kicked Rildo's metal ass!" she cheered but suddenly stop. "But then again..."

"What's up, Bra?"

"Well its that Baby thing we fought. Didn't it seem strange when he said saiyan?"

"I noticed that too." Chase said. "And didn't also seem a little weird that something that strong got destroyed by our blast?"

"Well he did get destroyed and that I that mattered." Goten said and pulled Bra close. "Plus my girl is a super saiyan." Bra laughed with the others.

Tara looked over to Giru and hit him on the head which stopped the laughter.

"That's what you get for giving them our fighting styles." Tara told him with a smirk. Giru ran to take cover leaving the saiyans laughing at him.

**Me:I know this chapter was short but the next will be longer.**

**Day: I hope so, things were getting good.**

**Sierra: So why didn't you write the lemon for Trunks and Pan?**

**Me: Um..well..the thing is...**

**Kaitlyn. She can't write one**

**Me: Yes I can just waiting for the greatest Trunks and Pan moment.**

**Sierra,Day,Kaitlyn: Whatever you say..**

**Me:Please review :-)**

**The Important message was the next 3 chapter will not be from the story but have a very important part in this. Also I remember I said my 20****th**** reviewer would be able to chat with Tara and Chase so...msanime geek you're my lucky winner thanks for reviewing! You can ask many question tTO Chase and Tara also you can be in my authors notes at the end! PM me your questions! The next is my 50 review so tell your friend and you can meet..Trunks and Pan!**


	15. Rings

Saiyan Chik: Anyone can get lucky! and Thanks!

lavenblue: Everyone can imagine what they are up to...*evil grin*

msanimegeek: Um..Baby hasn't but he will and I'll let you know when I get there :-) She was blunt but was right. You won my contest so you get to ask Tara and Chase questions you choose :-)

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

**Chapter 15: Rings**

"Your gonna have to do better than that, Panna." Trunks teased as Pan. He had stolen her book from her and was holding it hostage. He hug it over his head and watched her struggle to get it. She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Give me back my book, Trunks." she said. He smirked.

"And why would I do that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Pan went up to him and whispered something in his ear. His smirked dropped before his mouth stood wide open.

"You wouldn't dare?"

Pan smirked and gave him a 'try me' look.

"Panna..."

"Trunks.." Pan tested. He gave her back the book and growled. Pan took it happily before smiling at him. He was frowning hard.

"You're cruel." he said.

"That why I'm your girlfriend." Pan told him going back to her book. Bra walked in saw Trunks a little pale.

"What did you do?" she asked Pan.

"He took my book and I told him to give it back but he wouldn't then I told him..." Pan whispered it in her ear. Bra burst out in laughter toward her brother.

"Oh paybacks a bastard ain't it Trunks." Bra laughed.

"Oh shut up, Bra." Trunks muttered and went to land the ship. They were going on a small planet to get more supplies. When they landed the group all went by the jewelry following Bra. 3 pair of rings caught their attention. They all stared at the pair of rings like in a trance. The kind woman watching smiled and walked to them.

"Their magic you know." she told them. They looked at her. "They used to belong to a wizard. He made them for his wife. His wife was killed one day and he broke. He took her ring and made 4 others so if he died people would have a way to protect their love and not make his mistake."

"So how does they work?" Bra asked interested.

"The rings tell who is in love or not. If you aren't a match you turn very old. The rings has stages. If their love is in danger, the ring turn red and gets hot. If they are hurt, the ring glows orange and hurts you were they are but not as much. If dead, the ring goes cold and light blue. When they rings are close, they vibrate and glow pink. It stops when you get in 6 feet of that person but that only works if that perosn wants you to find them."

"We'll take them." Trunks said giving her diamonds.

"I need to know the couples first so I can put them on correctly." the woman said. Trunks grabbed Pan, Goten got Bra, and Chase got Tara. The woman placed a ring on their fingers and uttered some words. The rings tightened on the fingers. They hissed in pain.

"What the..." Chase exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"The rings have agreed to your matches but now they are permanently stuck on your finger until you either break up or die."

"So your telling us that in order for these thing to come off we need to either break up or die?" Bra asked the woman. She nodded and Bra sighed. They left and got the rest of the supplys while walking back to the ship. They noticed a hotel. Trunks smiled. He could get some alone time with Pan.

"Hey,you guys want to spend the night in the hotel?" he asked hopefully but not showing it. They all agreed. Once they returned the packages to the ship, got the stuff they would need, and put it in capsule form. They arrived at hotel but was different. The rooms were separate and that made Trunks wanna dance in happiness. He would get some real alone time with his Panna. Soon after a huge argument between yet again Trunks and Goten, Trunk would be Pan, Goten would be with Bra, and Chase with Tara. They then spilt ways.

Once in their room, Trunks sat down the couch. Pan sat on his lap.

"You know we are in here alone. By ourselves in an empty room." Trunks implied. Pan smirked toward the boy.

"I'm not getting up." Pan told him and held out her arms. "Carry me."

Trunks picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the room and shut the door.

* * *

Chase and Tara had relaxed and watched TV. As they watched, a sudden urge over came them. Tara resisted it before laying her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Bored?"

"Very." Tara replied. "You?"

"Alot." Chase said as he turned off the television set.

"Wanna do something more fun." Tara asked biting her lip.

By the tone of her voice, Chase could already tell what she was talking about but didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her because it would kill him.

"Teri...Are you sure?"

Tara nodded slowly before Chase capture her lips with a kiss. Tara kissed back and they laid down.

Chase's tounge slide into Tara mouth as hers did the same. Tara ripped of his shirt and put her hands on his bare chest.. Chase had wiggled Tara free of her shirt as she laid on top of him. Without thinking he bit had on her neck and taste a bit of her blood. Tara let out a small cry before grabbing locks of his hair in her hand. She then sunk her teeth down on his. He let a moan and looked at her.

"Looks whos desperate." he panted. Tara smirked.

"Looks whos talking." she replied breathless. They then went back to what they were doing.

Half an hour later they were on the huge couch sleeping soundly underneath a cover half-naked.

The next morning, Chase woke up to the sound his alarm. Tara was still sound sleep next to him. He then remember what they did the night before. All types of things went through his head. What will she say when she woke up? Will she remember? How will the others react?

He gently got up not trying to wake her and went to take a shower. Tara's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked down and noticed she didn't have her shirt or pants then remember what happened. She touched the bite mark on her neck and shivered slightly at the feel of it. She then realized that her and Chase were now mated. One part of her was screaming at her doing it with him but another part was just happy. She heard the shower water running knew Chase was in the shower. Luckly the room had two. She grabbed her magenta shirt and black jeans and took it to the other bathroom. As the scolding water hit her mark, hissed slightly in pain. It hurt but felt so right to her. 5 minutes she stepped out a dried of using her ki. She put her stuff on along with satin scarf. She came out te room and saw Chase watching TV wearing a gray t-shirt and black cargos.

He looked her and automatically blushed. "Hey."

"Hi." she replied. "Some night, huh?"

"You could say that. Did we um.."

"Yep."

"And your okay with it?"

"To be honest, yes I am." Tara finished. "Oh I forgot tell you we're mates now."

"Because of...okay." Chase said. A knock was heard at the door. Tara went to open it and her twin was laying on the door frame.

"Hey, you two. How was your night?" she asked smirking. Tara blushed lightly.

"It was great. Best night ever." Tara told her and smirked slightly. "So you and Trunks get is popping or what do you just 'talk'?"

Pan glared at her sister. "You sure do know how to ruin a moment. Anyway, let's get going. We have dragon balls to find."

"Okay here we come." Tara said and before she close the door Pan put her foot in front of it. She eyed her sister closely and noticed a faint look in her eyes.

'When we get back on the ship, me and you are gonna talk.' Pan told Tara through their bond and walked away. Tara went to get Chase. She told what Pan said they got ready to go. Once out the room they locked the door and went to the lobby. Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra were waiting.

"Ready?" Goten asked. They nodded and left the hotel. Once back on th ship they spilt up. Chase and Trunks went to start the ship, Goten went to eat, Bra,Pan and Tara went in their room and shut the door.

"Okay spill it. Tell me what with you." Pan ordered sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Tara asked innocently. In the inside she wondered if she knew what happen yesterday.

Pan crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb. You are hiding something. Its written all over your face." Pan said and then had a thought. "What did you and Chase do last night?"

"Watch Tv." Tara half lied. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and Goten didn't eat dinner." Bra remoted sarcastically. "What did you do?"

"We might have...um..maybe.." Tara mumbled messing with her fingers.

"What!" Pan and Bra nearly yelled.

"Well..we sorta kinda..."

Bra gasped. "You didn't do what I think you did?"

Tara kept playing with her fingers and smiled sweetly at them. Pan eyes went wide.

"You didn't?"

"Sort of." Tara said softly. Pan stood up and walked to her sister. She looked her for a quick second and pulled off her scarf. She had small red spot from when Chase had bit her.

"You did..." she exclaimed in a low tone. "I can't believe it..."

"Pan I can expla..." Tara stopped when Pan hugged her. "What the heck?"

"I'm so happy for you. You lost your V-card. Your no longer lame!" she said.

"Tara was lame?" Bra asked the girl confused.

"I was lame?" Tara also asked.

"Well in a way she was but now she's not.." Pan answered and looked her twin. "Congrats,baby sister. How was it?"

"It was amazing yet I was terrified. He was so gentle yet so.." Tara said laying in the bed dreamily. "It was just magical."

"Your first time always is." Bra said. The twins raised their eye brow at the girl."What you talking about, Bra?" Pan asked in low voice. "You and Goten never did...did you?"

"Do you remember that week after my birthday when I had got sick with strep throat and had to stay in my room for a week?"

"Yeah..so?"

"The night before Goten and I had a little party of our own." Bra told then. They looked her shocked. "I covered the mark with make-up."

"That explains almost too much. Does Goten know?" Tara asked the blue-haired friend.

"I reminded him when I got better and the mark was gone which only last a week." Bra explained. "You don't have to ask Pan. People already know about her."

Pan stuck her tounge out at Bra. "So..when I told everyone they said it was about time."

"Well today my stomach kinda hurts." Tara said holding her stomach.

"Well maybe your just hungry. I'm gonna go steal food from Goten." Pan said and ran out the room. They heard Goten scream Pan's name and she ran back in the room with a cheeseburger. She handed it to Tara. "There you go."

"Thanks, Pan." Tara thanked and took a bit into the sandwich. Goten went into the room and saw her eat it.

"NOOO!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air and walked away leaving the girls laughing.

**My first lemon. It was only part though because I just beginning and need more time to practice but hey. So Tara and Chase are now mated but what will happen in the future?**

**R&R**


	16. Birthdays

**Chapter 16: Birthdays**

Bra was currently in the kitchen baking a chocolate and vanilla cake. Today just happened to be October 31, Halloween. Also Tara and Pan's birthday.

Goten silently went up behind his girlfriend as she she mixed the materials.

"Hey, Bra." he said making Bra yelp in horror.

"Goten!" Bra said in a scolding tone. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. What are you making a cake for?" he asked.

"Pan and Tara's birthday." Bra answered. "I making half chocolate and half vanilla. Wanna help?"

Goten nodded. "What should I do first?"

"Mix this while I get a baking pan."

Meanwhile Pan held back Tara's hair as she throw up in the tolit. She had been doing it for a week since her and Chase mated. She let out another hurl and sat up.

"You okay now?" Pan asked. Tara nodded her head slowly. She felt horrible. Her face was flushed and pale. "What has been going on with you?"

"I think it was from that food we got at the hotel. It must have had a late reaction." Tara said. "I think it was food poisoning."

"This just has to happen on our 16th birthday."

"Maybe you'll feel better later. Lets go get you some water and some food in your stomach." Pan said and help her sister out the room. Once in the living room, Tara sat down on the couch. Trunks came from behind Pan and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked. Pan put a finger up to her chin.

"Well with only 6 people on this ship including Giru I'm gonna say...Santa Clause?" Pan joked.

"Close. I give presents."

"Vegeta?"

Trunks uncovered her eyes and gave her a look. "When does my dad give you presents?"

"He doesn't." Pan laughed. "Hey Boxer Boy."

"Happy birthday, Panna." Trunks said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Pan told him giving him hug.

Chase walked in the room and sat down next to his girlfriend. "Happy birthday, Teri."

Tara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Chase."

Chase noticed how her face had losted some of its color. She looked like she had could be sick. "You okay?"

"No, the food from that hotel gave me food poisoning." Tara told him in sad tone. "I feel like crap."

"Yet, you look like an angel."

Tara blushed. "Aren't you charmer?"

"As your boyfriend, its my job." Chase said and kissed her on the fore head. Pan had came back in the room with a glass of water nd crackers.

"Here you go." she said.

"You rock, Pan." Tara thanked. Pan smiled at her sister.

"You already know."

Tara took a bite cracker before taking a sip of the water. Water had always relaxed her espiecally when she went to the water willows that was located next to a mountain in south city. She had first went their when she only 9, when Goku left, with her mentor.

_9-year-old Tara let out a cry as she flew to cave located near south city. She was sitting on rock with her face buried in her arms. Her long black that was in a loose pony tail. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with shorts and white sneakers. During the tourtament, Goku had left saying he was gonna train a boy named Uub. He said he was gonna come back someday but to Tara that seemed like forever._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder an looked up. Her mentor and sister, Lyla, was looking at her with her father's caring eyes and smile but more female way. Lyla gathered the small girl in hug. After the whole Buu problem Lyla had decided to leave and never come back for unknown reasons. She would mainly talk with the kids who were Tara, Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten and they promised to keep her a secret._

"_Hey Tara, what are you doing here by yourself?"_

"_Papa..he left again.' Tara sniffed. Lyla gave the girl a sad look but quickly changed it back to her normal soft smile._

"_Let me take you somewhere." Lyla said. She teleported them to waterfall that was located behind a mountain by south city. The waterfall was a crystal blue has it flowed down the bank. _

"_Its beautiful down here." Tara exclaimed. Lyla laughe lightly._

"_T-Chan listen to me. I'm gonna be away for a long time and won't get to see your the others for a long time. Can I trust you with something?"_

_Tara nodded. Lyla took off her neckalce the had the symbol of love but wasn't a heart. It was a golden chain with a circle that had a line through it with a curvy S in the middle. She put on Tara and kissed her fore head. Tara gave her a her a tight hug._

"_Hey I'll be back but in the mean time, you can come here train when ever you want. And if your every in seroius danger, hold the necklace and wish as hard as you can. Do you understand?" Tara nooded slowly. "Tell everyone I love them."_

Tara cluched the necklace as she thought about that day. Next thing she knew Bra and Goten came in with a huge cake that had her and Pan's name carved on it with frosting and 16 candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Pan and Tara! Happy birthday to you!" Bra and Goten said in a sing song voice. Pan and Tara smiled at them.

"Well make a wish." Bra ordered. The twins thought about for second before blowing out the lit candles. They cheered. Right when Pan was looking, Trunks put some frosting on her face making everyone laugh.

"Trunks Vegeta!" Pan yelled.

"Pan Gabriella!" Trunks said back to her. Pan growled and took some off her face wiped it on his. She laughed.

"Now we're even."

They all ate the cake but Tara saved her piece for when she felt better. She decided to go to bed early to calm her stomach. When she laid down she heard Chase's voice through their bond.

'You still okay?'

'I'll survive. Goodnight.' Tara said back.

'Goodnight, Teri. Happy Birthday'

Late in the night when everyone was asleep. A figure stood over Pan and Tara's bed.

"Happy Birthday, T-Chan and Panda" it said and lightly kissed their forehead. "I love you both." With that it disappeared.

**2 chapters done. So Tara is sick but is food poisoning or something else? Who was the mysterious person?**

**R&R**


	17. Surprises and Reunions

**Jtibb64:I know! Thanks!**

**Saiyan Chik: Alright you can talk to them! : )**

**msanimegeek: Close. Very Close**

**Kim:You hit it right on the nose!**

**Jomama25: Thank you so much**

* * *

**I wouls to thank Kaitlyn for her helping me write this. You rock, Kait!**

**I so sorry for not updating. I hit writer's block bad! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Surprises and Reunions**

"Hey Pan-Chan, you okay?" asked Bra. The gang sat in the kitchen enjoying a yummy breakfast, and Pan wasn't eating at all.

"Panna?" Trunks asked worriedly, his ring was growing warmer by the second.

"I'm fine," Pan looked at a wall intently. She felt like her insides were doing the tilt-a-whirl at a carnival.

"You're not eating," said Tara.

"You have room to talk," Pan muttered. "You're only picking at your food."

"Not feeling good?" Goten asked.

"No," Pan said shaking her head. "Tara got me sick!" she whined before dashing to the bathroom.

"I did not!" Tara yelled after her twin.

"Panna!" Trunks said following after her.

Trunks entered the bathroom to see Pan vomiting her guts up. Gently he picked her hair out of the way and patted her back. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and sat on the ground nonmoving.

Slowly Trunks sat down beside her, and pulled her into his lap.  
"I'm going to kill Tara..." Pan sniffed.

Trunks laughed. "You can kill her when you feel better. For now, you rest."

"Who made you a doctor?"

"I did," smirked Trunks. He stood up quickly, Pan in his arms. "Let's go lay down."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Pan said swinging her legs.

Trunks made his way up to the observation deck, which had become the hideout the couples went to when they needed some alone time. "Are you hungry?" asked Trunks.

"No," Pan shook her head. "I feel like if I eat anything I'll just throw it right back up."

Trunks shook his head as well. "I wonder what you and Tara got a hold of. Whatever it is, I hope it stops with you."

"Yeah," Pan said leaning back on the pallet of pillows. "Being sick blows."

"Trunks!" Chased rushed into the room, the others right behind him.

"What?" the lavender-haired man asked annoyed, he just wanted to spend sometime with his girlfriend.

"Giru found the next Dragon Ball; we have to hurry quick! It's inside of a spaceship that's near a black-hole!"

"What?!" Trunks said jumping up quickly. Damn! Are you serious?"

"Yes! Giru says we have around 20 minutes to get in, find the Dragon Ball, and leave."

"So we had best get to moving now," Pan stood up quickly. She regretted it as she felt her stomach lurch.

"You're staying here," Trunks said looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Pan said shaking her head. "I can still go, Trunks."

"You're sick Panna, I'm not going to cause any extra stress to you."

"So for me to stay here while you guys go into a ship that could hurdle into a black-hole won't cause me any more stress? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Will you for once just do as you're told?" Trunks asked her seriously.

"Fine," Pan said calmly. "Good luck on finding the Dragon Ball," with that she walked out of the room.

"I'll stay here with her," Tara said. "It won't be good for her to be alone."

Trunks nodded. "Tell her I'm sorry, okay? I'm sure she'll understand later, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I understand," nodded Tara. "You guys had best hurry up and go! You won't have that much time!"

"I hope they're okay," Pan said six minutes later as she paced in the girls bedroom. "I feel like such a jerk!" tears were forming in her eyes. "What if they don't make it out alive? What if the black-hole swarms-"

"Snap out of it, Pan-Chan!" Tara stood up and grabbed her twins shoulders. "What's wrong with you? You're normally the one that's calm and collected, and now you're falling apart?"

"I'm sorry..." Pan whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Come on," Tara led her twin out by the hatch. "We'll wait together..."

The minutes felt like hours as the girls watched the hatch for any movement.

Finally it moved. The first one in was Bra, who carried Giru and a Dragon Ball. Next was Goten who sighed in relief and hugged his sisters back. Chase came in next, and Tara hugged him happily. Pan looked at the door anxiously; finally, Trunks walked in, carrying a small alien boy with green skin in his arms. He laid the boy down on the couch softly before Pan ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"This is so strange..." Goten said. "Pan being sick is kinda humorous... I've never seen her like this."

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks said as he rubbed his girlfriends back.

"Whose the boy?" asked Tara.

"We don't know," Bra shrugged. "Chase found him."

"Yeah... the whole ship was abandoned, except for that boy. We should probably get him to a medical planet."

Seeing as Trunks was still tied up with Pan, Bra spoke up. "I'll go try to contact one with Giru, Goten you can come help too."

"Sure," he said following after his girlfriend.

Pan sniffed. "If someone or something went into that ship and killed everyone and left no trace of anyone... Why did they leave him?"

Tara shrugged. "Maybe he was too young?"

"I don't know..." Chase said. "It's just weird. Who ever did that could have just forgotten about him."

"It is strange," Trunks noted. "I guess it really doesn't matter now, because he's getting help."

"He sure is lucky you guys were there," Pan laid her head on Trunks' chest.

"Yeah, that's for sure," agreed Tara. "He doesn't look like he could last much longer..."

The group landed on a nearby planet, Vidal, and took the boy in immediately. The boys as well as Bra stayed in the waiting room as Tara and Pan made up lies to go do something. Tara claimed to have to use the bathroom, and Pan was going to go see if she could a snack because she claimed she was starving. Both girls split up, and did something totally different...

"You're name is Tara, correct?" a doctor asked the Saiyan when he walked into the room.

"Yes Sir, can you tell me what's wrong? I'm sure it's a cold, but I've never felt like this before."

The doctor chuckled lightly. "Well there's good reason for that. congratulations Ma'am, you're pregnant."

Tara's eyes were wide and she didn't move. "W-what? No! I can't be!"

The doctor glanced at the sheet. "But you are. We did the blood work, and from our technology we concluded that you're around two and a half months along."

"I can't believe this is happening..." Tara whispered.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but it's a clear as day on the paper-"

"No, I believe you," Tara said when the doctor tried to hold up his paper.

The doctor smiled politely. "I must go, there is someone else whose expecting."

Tara nodded as she stood up. "Thank you for your time."

The doctor coming into the room jolted Pan from her thoughts. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Didn't I just see you?"

"No, you just came in," Pan told him. "Unless you just saw my twin, Tara."

"Ah, yes," he said with a nod. "I just saw her."

Pan didn't think much of it. He probably just seen Tara walking out of the bathroom. "So... You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Right, you're pregnant."

Pan looked at the man before exploding in laughter. "That's funny! Do you play that prank on all your patients?"

"I'm not joking, you're really pregnant... with twins actually. It says you're around 2 months along- congratulations."

Pan's eyes became large. "Oh Shit..."

"Ma'am?"

"I have to go!" Pan stood up quickly. She couldn't be pregnant! It had to be some lie or mistake!

"But Ma'am-"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless!"

Pan ran up to her friends and family as they stood out in a smokey hallways. "There you are!" Trunks said when she reached them.

"What happened?" Pan asked, nodding towards the door.

"We don't know," shrugged Tara. "As soon as I got back, there was an explosion. Goten rushed in the room and rescued the boy and a doctor... and now they're working on the boy again."

"An explosion?" Pan raised an eyebrow... something wasn't right.

'What are you thinking, Panna?' Trunks asked, starting a telepathic bond with the group as they walked down the hall and outside.

'The truth?' Pan said, 'I think it's Baby. He got away on planet M2, what's to say that he didn't sneak inside of Dr. Myuu and then creep onto that spaceship...'

'That energy was familiar,' Chase said. 'I think you're right.'

'I bet he went on that ship with the Dragon Ball to lure us in,' pipped up Goten.

'Then what he wants is a Saiyan...' Trunks said. 'We need to make ourselves a target for him so he'll attack us and then we can get him.'

'So we should split up,' Bra said. 'Girls one way and the boys other...'

'Are you sure about that?' questioned Goten.

'Yes I'm sure!"

'Fine,' said Trunks. 'Just be careful, and if you see him...'

'Well call you guys,' Pan finished.

"So..." Bra said when it was only the girls. "Are you guys going to tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" the twins said in union.

"Something is wrong with you two!"

"No there isn't."

"I hate it when you guys do that..."

"Sorry Bra," Pan smiled lightly. "But there's really nothing wrong with me... I don't know about Tara."

"I'm fine," Tara lied.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Bra said, not believing it for one minute.

The girls walked around a small opening for a while as they let their minds wonder. For Tara and Pan and it was babies. Both of them were still having a hard time believing they were pregnant. Bra, however, was thinking about clothes. She was bummed because she wouldn't get to shop for another few months. Then she would force Tara and Pan to go shopping with her.

"Hey!" a voice said causing all the girls to look.

'Boys, he's here,' Pan called.

'We'll be there soon,' was Trunks' reply.

"Hey, shouldn't you be resting?" asked Bra.

"Well... I was, but I don't like hospitals," the boys said.

"Now who does that remind me of...?" teased Tara.

"Papa," her and Pan said at the same time.

"You really should be laying down though," Pan told him. "It could extra stress to you're body-"

"Panna!" Trunks said grabbing her from behind and making her yelp in surprise.

Everyone looked at her in slight shock. She was never the one to yelp, and she always knew when Trunks was sneaking up behind her.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a blush. "I'm just not feeling like myself..."

"But look who found us," Tara announced, motioning towards the boy.

"You're all better!" said Goten.

"Yeah..." the alien glanced around.

"There you are," said a doctor who walked up with a wheel-chair. "You should be resting."

"But I feel better-" the boy interjected.

The doctor tisked lightly. "You can talk to your friends after you rest. Now come on,"

"Don't worry," Chase said. "Your doctor is right, get some rest and then we'll chat."

"Okay," the alien sat down in the chair before being wheeled off.

"Can we eat now?" asked Goten. "I'm starving."

"Me too," chimed Bra and Tara.

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand."We'll meet you guys in the cafeteria," he said before leading Pan away.

**(A/N:Imagine that song that plays when a moment happens)**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Trunks stopped walking, and looked at Pan out the corner of his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just sick."

"There's something else," he turned around to face her. "I can feel it."

Pan looked up into his blue irises. She couldn't tell him she was pregnant... Not yet.

"You're going to think its silly," she whispered.

"No I won't, tell me."

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"That we won't make it back in time."

Trunks smiled softly before gathering Pan in his arms. She sighed, because he bought it and closed her eyes. "We'll make it back in time," Trunks said confident.

"Yeah?" Pan tilted her head to the side.

"There's not a doubt in my mind," Trunks smirked, before kissing her lips. Pan kissed back and felt quite guilty for not telling him about her being pregnant with his children but with Baby on the loose and hunting them down...it might best to wait. Just then, they both felt Baby's power again.

"Every fucking time!" he cursed in his head. For the first time ever, Trunks felt Pan shaking. Her face in utter shock as she looked and her heart beating like a drum. He felt his ring get warm.

"Panna?" Trunks said snapping Pan from her daze.

"Huh?" she said looking at him. "Baby just got into someone else. I think the doctor we just saw."

"Your right lets go meet the others." Trunks said before taking her hand and walking.

'You felt him?' they heard Goten say through their bond.

'Yeah. Me and Panna are on our way there. Stay there.' Trunks told them.

Pan held her stomach and looked it sadly. Part of her hated the fact she was pregnant but the other part was excited. She was having mixed feelings about her children but her main question was how to explain it to Trunks.

Trunks saw Pan put her head down from the corner of his eye, Something else was bothering her..something she didn't tell him. Mybe she planned on telling them after they got Baby. He guessed he could wait.

**Me:To all those who thought Pan wasn't gonna get Pregnant...how many of you hot the biggest smirk on your face right now?**


	18. More News

**Saiyan Chik: You're in this one :)**

**Kim: Sooner than you think :D**

**Becca: Chapters ago lol They'll know very soon**

**Jomama25: Yes but later..much later lol**

**Chapter 18: More News**

Trunks and Pan walked in the cafeteria and saw the others sitting waiting for them.

"There you guys are." said Bra. "Baby is inside that doctor."

"We know. So any plans on catching him?"

"It's simple. The new plan is the old one." Chase said. They looked at him. In Goten's case, confused.

"We make ourselves a target for him so when he attacks ones us we can all get him." Bra said pounding on fist in her hand.

"Alright wanna walk around till we see him?" Tara asked. The doctor showed up.

'Speak of the devil.' said Pan through their bond with made everyone chuckle a bit.

"Hello friends. Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked with a smirk.

"It great and so is the food." Goten told him. "How is the boy?"

"Oh he is fine." he said. They all saw that he was lieing. He looked at Bra and Trunks. "Two are Trunks and Bra right?"

"Yeah, why?" Bra questioned narrowing her eyes.

"I remember you asked about our technology. Well I would delighted to show about it." said the .

'When did you ask about their technology?' asked Chase.

'That's the thing. We didn't.' Trunks told them.

'He's trying to separate us.' Goten realized.

'No duh, Goten.' snapped Pan. 'You guys should go. We'll be right behind you.'

'Fine.' Bra huffed before breaking the connection. She faked a smile toward the . "That was would be awesome. Let's go."

They began walking away with him. Chase, Tara, Pan, and Goten following behind them silently.

They went inside a room with a huge machine. Bra and Trunks walked up to it to see it better. "This is our new machine. The 3PO Health Generator. It help heals broken limbs and lungs."

"Cool." Trunks said rolling his eyes with out him seeing.

"Considering the fact, that this says 43P Heart Monitor on it." Bra said in her head.

From the clear blue, Bra got pushed to the side and hit a wall hard. The doctor had Trunks in a headlock.

xxxxDBZGTxxxx

Pan and Goten felt their rings get warm along with it glowing red.

"Wanna make an entrance?" Pan asked with a smirk.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't." Tara agreed. Chase and Goten nodded.

xxxxDBZGTxxxx

He let go of Trunks when a huge explosion went off. Bra looked over and saw Pan, Tara, Chase and Goten standing by the door.

"Glad you join us." she said. Goten went to help her up.

"Your time is up, Baby." Pan said. Trunks got up and teleported next to them.

Baby came out of the doctor to revel his new form. He had a glare on his face. "How'd you monkey's find out it was me?"

"Next time try to hide your power level." Tara remoted. He growled and she smirked."Awe did I upset you? Want me to call your mommy?"

He glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Everyone look: he said his first words." Chase said in a baby voice making every snicker.

"I'm warning you."

"He warning us, guys. Please don't strike us with your bottle." Goten pretended. Everyone was now laughing at Baby. Baby's scream ceased their laughter as the place started to shake. The 43P Heart Monitor exploded and the impact blasted everyone away. Trunks was cut on his right arm by a piece of the machine and a piece of glass while metal shard cut Chase's wrist with other cuts.. Baby got up and licked his lips while looking at the injured saiyans. He immediately went towards Trunks. Pan shoke out the rubble on her just in time to see Baby get inside Trunks from the cut on his arm.

"Trunks! No!" she screamed. He got up and laughed like a lunatic.

"This power, its incredible!" he said. Pan darted toward him.

"Trunks, don't let him win! You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" she yelled close to tears. She had no idea what she had just said. He looked at her closely.

"P-Panna.." Trunks' voice said. Pan smiled.

"That's it, Trunks, fight him."

"No I understand. What's happening?" Baby said.

"I happened." Trunks argued. Baby used all the power he could to strike Pan but Trunks held back. "You won't touch her. Get. Out. Of. My. Body!"

Trunks went super before ascending. The lightning was intense but Pan stayed close. She wrapped her arms around his super saiyan body and Trunks went back to normal. Pan held him up and kept him from falling.

"Gotcha." Pan said. Baby slithered out of his skin and stood up.

"This is impossible no one breaks free of a tuffle's control. Not even a saiyan."

"There's a first time for everything." Pan said with a scowl.

Baby looked over to Chase who was being help by Tara. "I guess he's next."

Seeing her boyfriend unable to defend himself Tara stood up and went super. She powered a ki blast as he came closer. "The fuck he's not."

The blast hit Baby as Bra and Goten hit him with their own. A piece of him seeped inside of Chase's wrist without anyone seeing. He was blown out of the room. Tara helped Chase up. She was still in super saiyan form. His arm was wrapped around her. Tara gasped when she saw his wrist and blood he was loosing.

"You won't make it any longer. We need to get you back to the ship. You and Trunks." she said. Pan nodded in agreement.

"Me and Goten will hunt down Baby." said Bra before running off with Goten. Pan remembered what her father said about instant transmission. She focused hard before grabbing on the Tara and Chase and disappearing.

They landed on the ground of the ship with a thud. Giru came out of a room.

"Pan, Tara, Trunks and Chase are back." he greeted. Pan and Tara helped them on the couch. Pan untied the bandana around her wrist and wrapped it around Trunks' wound. "What wrong with Chase and Trunks giru-giru?"

"They're hurt. Go get the sensu beans from the kitchen." Tara ordered. She tore off a piece of a her sleeve to stop Chase from bleeding to death. Giru went and came back with the bag. Pan grabbed it and reached in and pulled out 2 she handed one to Tara. Tara automatically placed the bean in his mouth. Chase chewed it and swallowed.

"Panna..' Trunks said again.

"Eat this." Pan said before placing the bean in his mouth. Trunks chewed it before swallowing it. After a few seconds, both of their cuts and pains went away. Pan and Tara smiled. Tara reverted back into her normal form. Right on cue, Bra and Goten came back breathless.

"What happened? Where's Baby?" Tara asked.

"Baby..gone...got..away.." Goten said.

"Inside...another..body." Bra got out.

Trunks and Chase opened their eyes. The girls beamed but Goten had a realization.

"Am I crazy or when Trunks was taken over by Baby, Pan said us? Who exactly were you referring too?"

Pan sighed but blushed kinda she messed with her thumbs while everyone looked at her. "I was talking about the twins."

"What twins?" everyone asked her. She remained silent.

Trunks raised an eyebrow before he felt three extra power levels. Two of them coming from Pan. "Panna, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." she answered. Everyone looked at her shock but Trunks stopped blinking and breathing.

"While we're on the subject, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be a daddy." she said. He went into the same state Trunks was in. Bra eyes went wide in joy.

"I'm so happy for you guys." she squealed hugging them both. She let go and looked over to Goten. "Isn't this just exciting Goten?"

Out of complete shock, Goten fainted backwards. Trunks and Chase were still frozen.

"Oh great the one time we want to start talking they got into shock." Pan said.

Tara rolled her eyes as she pinched them both on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" they both said before looking at their mates. "You're what!?"

"Pregnant." Pan said slowly.

"How?!"

"Well when I girl and a boy love each other very very much, they decide to.."

"Gross, Tara. Not that." Bra said disgusted. "How far you guys along?"

"2 months/2 ½ hald months along." The twin said in a union. They stared at each other. "What! Stop that!"

"When did you find out?" Trunks asked.

"I found today when I went to the doctor." Pan said.

"Same here." Tara confirmed.

"We're having twins." Pan said with a grin as she sat down next to him. He placed a hand over her stomach and felt the baby's ki.

"A boy and girl." Trunks told her with a smile. "You owe me an apology."

"For what?" questioned Pan.

"Remember when I told you we were going to back on Earth and be parents you said no way. I want my apology."

"Fine. I'm sorry you are such an ass."

Trunks shrugged. "It's a start."

By meditating for a few seconds, Tara opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm having a girl."

Chase laid back on the couch with a sigh. "Another you. Great."

Tara scowled at him playfully. "Oh hush. Just be lucky that your gonna be around Pan and Trunks' kids."

Chase and Bra shivered at the thought. "Pan and Trunks' kids equals hell freezing over."

Tara giggled as they had their nightmare about her sister's children. Goten was still lying unconscious across the floor still in shock.

**Me:Ugg I gotta get better with writing these things faster! But I'm trying : )**

**Pan: Tara..**

**Me;:Oh yeah, Trunks, Pan meet Jade**

**Pan and Trunks: Hi**

**Jade (Saiyan Chik):Hi, I'm a huge fan. You two are so evily funny**

**Trunks: I inherated my father's genes some was bound to run off on Panna**

**Me:Jade, can you tell the kind people to review**

**Jade: Please review**


End file.
